The Tenth Member
by Jonus63
Summary: Sequel to Spah sappin mah memory. A thenth member joins the team, with a dark backstory
1. Chapter 1: Cowards

A/N: i recommend you to read Spah sappin mah memory first before you read this. No i don't recommend i COMMAND. But seriously you wont understand a thing.

* * *

Scout woke up and felt a hammer pounding his head.

''Was probably the booze'' Scout thought.

He saw the big pizza on the floor.

''Oh yeah'' He said to himself and laughed.

He took several napkins and started to clean the floor, it smelled awful and was a piece of Scout's fear and shock. When he was done he threw the napkins away and rused out of the room.

''Its time to see what happened'' he thought and started to run to the dining room.

Everyone was quiet when he arrived.

''Ah, Scout your here, im gonna tell you everythi--'' Zach got interrupted by Scout.

''First you tell me what happened last night!'' Scout yelled! ''You scared the shit outta me!''.

''Your lucky to be alive'' Zach sighed and looked down. ''I'll tell you guys now who i am and why i am here''. ''First off, my name is Zacharias Josef Sterner but call me Zach, i am a swede and was born in Stockholm, Why i almost killed you Scout?'' He stared into the open then looked at Spy and gave him a bullet ''Thats the bullet that you shot me with'', Spy took it and stared at it.

''Impossible'' Spy said fascinated while examinating it.

''Yeah, you see my wounds heal much faster than you, MUCH faster, and the bullets has to go somewhere. So after a few hours i will cough up the bullets that i get.'' Zach said, ''and with my claws'' claws came out of his fingertops ''i can just stab it through someones chest and kill him instantly'' he made a jabbing movement with one of his hands, the claws dissapeared again. ''But to balance it out, our leader had to insert me with a chip. That makes me a monster at nights, i cannot control myself, but i try to stop myself at times, thats why i wanted you all to lock your doors and never to go out on the nights''. ''It isnt fully upgraded yet, so thats why it only lasted a few minutes.''

''Hey you got another uniform'' Scout said.

''Yeah, after the infection i was tired of sweatshirts, so i decided to go for this'' he stood up and had a open red zipper jacket, its thinner than regular jackets, he likes to fix it and doesnt like anyone touching it, kinda like Spy's suit, the jacket is closed in battles for better jumping. The arms were taped on with duct tape again and the jeans were there as normal.

''Besides'' He pulled up his hoodie with glowing eyes, it covered his face even from the front. ''The hoodie was to small'' Everyone laughed and he pulled it down, laughing to.

''Now, let me continue. Your probably wondering how i survived so long when i was born in 1860, well i was 20 when the infection happened, when i got the cure i was the first one to test it. It left me my powers, the only thing it tooked away was my bloodthirst. It also gave me a longer life span. I should be dead now, but i am biologically 25 now'' Everyone gasped. ''I came here to die, and to avoid all the famous shit i keep getting. But for me to die will take alot of skill and firepower. Now, does anyone wanna know what happened between 1900 and this year?'' Soldier rose up and boomed ''What did you do under WWII?''.

''Thats a long story, i was in sweden at the time. It all began with....''

* * *

''..fzzt...Hello and welcome the news. Today, 27th of may 1939. Sweden has called peace with Germany in exchange for our rich mineral mines''

A barely younger Zach were sitting and listening to the radio in an apartment.

''God damn cowards, thats what we are.'' He growled, ''but i guess its the only reasonable thing to do''

On the radio a man spoke:

Nationals! It is appalling that we in the end hoping that the world would be spared from having occurred. A big new war has broken out. We have to note this horrible fact and there is very little to try to give expression to the grief and horror we feel at the thought of what this may involve some of agony and woe to an already pre-torn and afflicted humanity.  
For us Swedes, it is now that with calm and determination endräkteligen gather around the big task of keeping our country out of the war, to nurture and protect our inalienable national values and on how best to overcome the vicious time constraints.

''Basically, chickening out''.

''Oh come on Zachy'' His sister said ''Atleast we wont get killed''.

''Your probably right Lily'' He smiled and took out his claws, ''but for safety..'' and then took them in again.

* * *

A/N in a middle of a story: the man in the tv is actually real, but it was swedish. Also, im not that historically accurate, but i gotta write something right?

* * *

''Zach sweetie, dont go and kill nazis now'' his mother said. ''We dont want them to attack us now that were safe'' she said with a caring voice.

''Ok then'' he said and calmed down.

Suddenly, the door opened and in barged germans.

''Holen Sie sich auf die Knie! Sonst schieben wir Sie!'' They said and pointed the guns at them

''we dont understand! Dont sho--'' as his mother said that, the germans shot them all three to death.

A few hours later, Zach woke up and saw his mother and sister lying on the floor dead. ''You call that peace?!'' He yelled at nothing, he started to cough, and but of his mouth came the bullets that hit him. He started to howl and scream, ''I'LL GET YOU YOU GERMAN BASTARDS!'' He screamed as loud as he could.

He ran out the door, down there patroled some nazis. He took out his claws and and pounced at them. Killing one of them and shredded the others with ease, he kept hunting down more and more nazis.

* * *

''Whoa, remind me not to piss you off'' Scout said while he chuckled.

''Thats right, crush them nazi bastards!'' Soldier yelled and cheered.

''i've always wondered what Hitler thought'' Zach said as he pondered.

* * *

In Berlin.

A single nazi stood infront of a door which said ''Der Führer'', he gulped and knocked.

''Come in'' A voice said.

He hesitated but opened the door and entered.

'' Mein Führer'' He said, ''We have encountered a problem in Sweden.''

''What?'' Hitler rose up.

''Well'' He pulled his collar and said ''There is a man who is killing our soldiers in Stockholm'' He stuttered.

''Send my best bounty hunters to take him out''

''But mein führ--''

''Just do it!'' He yelled

The man rushed out the room and closed the door.

* * *

'' A rebel in Stockholm is taking out Germans'' a voice on the news said. ''Now Adolf Hitler has sent his best bounty hunters to kill him'', ''but if you are watching this, we are cheering for you!''. The radio was shut down.

''Well its fun to have some fans..'' Zach thought and rose up from the sofa. ''I guess i will be having some more fun'' he said as he laughed. But when he though about his dead family, he turned quiet. ''I'll avenge you Lily and Mom'' he said as he clenched his claws.

* * *

A/N: Ok here is a good stop right? We dont want it to long heh, so lets see what he does against the hunters. Dear jesus this is really long, but Zach is a great charachter for me . See ya on the next chap ***keeps typing***


	2. Chapter 2: So called Bounty hunters

On a street walked a lone man, holding a huge gun. He looked around suspiciously and readied his gun, sweat started to drip down his forehead. Then he suddenly heard a growl, he pointed his gun in all directions but did not check the roof tops. Looking up he saw a shadow leaping towards him, he screamed as claws stabbed through his head.

''One more down'' Zach laughed as he wrote another line, it now said 9 DOWN.

''Is this all you can bring? Are these what you call your ''best'' bounty hunters? HUH?!'' He tauntingly shouted into nowhere.

He jumped up to the roof tops again and was scouting the streets. Looking everywhere, he noticed a man with a pack on his back that linked to a gun he was holding with both hands. Zach laughed and growled, jumping down to the ground and startling the hunter. He pointed his backpack-gun on Zach and was about to shoot. But he couldnt shoot, the gun fell apart. Zach was holding a smoking revolver, and had shot the gun he was holding. He spun his revolver and put it back in his secret holster.

''Your harmless now'' Zach said as he grinned, he pounced the man and had his claws against his throat.

''Any last words? He said.

''Please dont, i have a son!'' The man said.

Zach removed his claws with a hesitation.

''Whats your name?'' Zach asked as he pulled up the hunter.

''Lutz Gaertner'' he said.

''Zacharias Sterner'' Zach replied.

''Danke for sparing my lif-''

''I'm not sparing you because of your son! I want you to go back to your little Germany and tell that god damned Hitler that i am coming for him! And that he can't hide from me!'' Zach threatened Lutz.

''J-ja'' He stuttered as he rushed away.

* * *

Everyone cheered as he told that he had defeated the bounty hunters, but Medic just sat and stared into emptiness.

What's wrong Medic? Zach asked as he interrupted the cheering.

Medic did'nt respond at first, then said ''I..'' he was quite a bit longer and continued.

''Lutz Gaertner was my father...'' he said as he sighed. Zach's eyes narrowed.

* * *

A much younger Medic was watching his dad pack.

''Father, where are we going?'' He asked

''Armand..'' Lutz said, he put an hand on his shoulder ''We're going to Sweden, i have been ordered to hunt down a rebel there''.

Armand was repelled by the news, he hated those who rebelled against the Third Reich. As they made their way to Sweden they passed a border control.

''Papers sir'' said a woman in the control

Lutz handed the papers, the woman saluted to Lutz and said ''Welcome to Sweden'' and opened the bar. They drove in, Armand was looking out the window and was fascinated by the sight of Sweden's landscapes.

''Dad look at the beatiful mountain!'' He said as he pointed to a big mountain.

Lutz looked out the window, he enjoyed the sight. ''It's a shame im here to kill someone'' He thought and kept driving. When they arrived at their little house Lutz stepped out of the car and marched to the trunk, in there was a briefcase. He took it out and marched into the house, Armand following after him. Inside was'nt pretty, full of dust and spiderwebs, but looks ment nothing. Armand watched his father as Lutz opened the briefcase on a table and took out backpack and put it on and with a gun in his hands.

''What is that?'' Armand asked as Lutz was examining it

''Its my own invention'' he said while still looking at his gun. ''Look here'' he pointed to the backpack ''Its full of atomic particles that makes a painful stream come out of here'' he pointed to the gun ''while he is in grave pain i will do the final blow'' he laughed maniacally, Armand joined.

''Go get him dad!'' Armand cheered as Lutz took off.

A few hours later

Lutz barged in the house panting and huffing. ''Armand, we have to go!''

* * *

''Wha-'' Lutz pulled his son's hand and took him to the car. He seated in front of the steering wheel and then looked in shock what was on the roof. There stood Zach and made an ''I'm keeping an eye on you'' movement with his hand. He started the car and drove off with a flying start.

'How ironic i would meet you again 30 years later.'' Medic said as he tried to laugh.

''You should be happy i spared him'' Zach said as he gave Medic a glare, ''belive me, it could have ended worse'' as he took out his claws and clenched them ''Armand..'' he finished.

Medic sweated and pulled his collar. He was scared of Zach from now on.

* * *

A/N: Haha Zach can be a pretty scary guy...*keeps typing with a revolver pointed to my head*


	3. Chapter 3: Zach? ZACH? ZAAAAACH!

In Stockholm there was a big fort, where the nazis had their forces and secret plans. If it got wiped out, germans would flee the city and Hitler would lose an important building, that was Zach's plan.

He had stolen one of the germans uniforms to infiltrate the fort.

''This is a disgrace'' he thought while making his way to the fort (''truly a disgrace'' Soldier said), although he had to march and speak german. Luckily, he could talk like a real german. When he came to the fort he saw an amazing sight. The building was huge, and had flags of the Swastika on them. Zach felt the urge to just assault the fort and kill everyone, but the latter wish would be impossible to do. On the walls were windows with machine guns and spotlights, he would be overwhelmed by the germans before he could do anything, he arrived to the big gate. On his left side was a speaker with a button. He pressed and held the button down and said

''Open the gate please'' he tried to say in his best german accent. Nothing happened but then the speaker started to sound and a voice could be heard.

''Identify yourself'' the speaker said, Zach thought for a moment.

''Konrad Vickeltittsen-Sockel'' he said while trying not to laugh.

''Ah the newcomer'' The man speaking was amused.

Zach was surprised that it was a legitimate name, and that they were expecting a name like that. ''Bah, germans have such wierd names'' he thought and shook his head.

The gate opened and inside marched soldiers around. Holding guns and what-not, trucks were driving around with soldiers, guns and food. He stepped inside and continued walking to another big door which lead to the inner fort. He was stopped by a german.

''Welcome Konrad'' The german welcomed.

''Thanks'' Zach replied, he wondered what Konrad's work was.

''You are being transferred to Germany'' He continued.

''Oh shi-'' Zach thought.

This was'nt good, Zach stood there thinking what to do.

''Reason?'' Zach chanced

''We told you in the letter, have you forgotten already? You said you wanted to go there yourself'' The man said eyeing Zach.

''Uhh, well i changed my mind'' Zach hoped he could stay here and steal some plans and post them to Britain, a good advantage in the war.

''Very well then, you can work here. Go and talk to our sargent'', ''Also, take off those novelty fangs''

Zach realised he had his fangs. ''Ehh yeah i'll take them off when i enter''

Zach was releived but did not show it. The man left him where he stood, Zach kept standing there.

''You gullable idiot'' he thought with an unamused face.

He started to march his way to the door and opened it. He saw the Swastika mark wherever he looked, he shrugged it off and kept walking. On the wall was an info poster, the building had 5 levels, the 5th level was only for officers, and was probably where the plans were. On the 3rd level it said ''Sgt. Maynard's office'', Zach took the elevator and pushed number 3. The elevator rumbled and started to move, on the 2nd floor the doors opened with a ding and Zach stood face to face with Hitler. The appearance surprised him. Hitler entered the elevator and stood next to Zach.

''Such an opportunity...'' He stared at Hitler and thought. Only them in the elevator, the perfect chance. He took out his claws and started to move closer but as soon as he was about to strike the doors opened. As fast as he could he stood normally and took in his claws.

''Damn it'' he stood dumbfounded for missing his golden oppurtunity but marched out when he noticed the elevator was on the 3rd floor.

* * *

Demoman awwed, Medic rose up and said ''Do you realize what could of happened if you killed Hitler in 1939?!'' as he shooked Zach.

''No'' Zach denied and pushed Medic away and brushed his jacket.

''Many lives would be saved, Hiroshima would'nt be nuked and many jews would be spared'' Medic said as he sighed, ''I guess your try goes into the pile of failed attempts to kill Hitler''.

''Oh yeah'' Zach said ''I rememberd when this Stauffenberg guy almost killed him. Funny story, i almost killed him'' He said as he laughed. Medic just watched Zach with wide eyes.

''Almost killed Stauffenberg? It's lucky you didnt, otherwise the attempt would of never happened''.

''Ok, now can i continue my story?''

* * *

As Zach marched down the corridors he avoided to smile with his teeth, he passed a room where it said ''Kampf Bespreschung''.

''Battle meetings huh?'' He grinned and put a small device near the door, it looks like it is'nt there.

Zach saw the door which said ''Sgt. Maynard'', He stood near the door and hesitated to open. None the less, he opened and entered and was greeted with guns. ''Welcome impostor'' A man behind the desk said, with another one standing next to him, Zach slowly raised his hands.

The man appeared to be Maynard, and the one standing next to him had a name tag saying ''Konrad Vickeltittsen-Sockel''

''Helvete''

* * *

A/N: Well it looks like Zach is screwed, also Helvete is a Swedish swear word and is pronounced hellvette but e is not prounounced like I. Ugh i could go on but you can just listen to swedish swear words yourselves. ***keeps typing with growling behind me***


	4. Chapter 4: Cells

''That's him alright'' Konrad said with a grin that could turn any human's confidence to dust. But Zach was no human and just glared at him.

''Cuff him'' Maynard made a movement with his hand, two guards put cuffs on Zach's hands. ''Did you really think you could trick us?'' Maynard said as he laughed.

''Yes'' Zach got cocky.

One guard looked at Maynard, who nodded. The guard kneeled Zach in the stomach, Zach could'nt breathe for a moment and took deep breaths.

''Think next time before you speak'' Maynard grinned at Zach's pain

''Your fucking...soldiers should of...thought before they..shot my family'' Zach managed to speak.

''ENOUGH'' Maynard spat ''TAKE HIM TO THE CELLS''.

The guards turned around and took Zach's arms, two of them held him with an iron grip, and the other two was aiming for his head. They knew what he was. Germans passing by laughed at him and spat on him. Zach growled at everyone but they just kept laughing, a woman who passed by stared in shock at Zach, who gave her a glare. They arrived a room that said ''CELLS'' and opened the door, all the cells were empty and the guards opened a cell and threw him in, with a thud Zach landed on the floor, and the guards walks away, laughing. Zach sighed and sat down, playing with his claws.

''Well my friend, i guess were in some deep crap'' He said to himself. He heard a door open and footsteps became louder. Zach took in his claws, it was the woman from before.

''What do YOU want?''

She looked at him

''I saw what they did to you and..'' She took out a plate with food ''i thought you were hungry''.

Zach's stomach was cooing, he hadnt eaten for days. He came close to the door and took the plate.

''Thanks'' Zach sat and waited for her to go away.

''I know what you are, you'r that rebel right?'' She said ''My name is Linda'' She continued.

She seemed pretty sweet, and Zach didnt want her to see him as a monster, so he turned his back to her and started to eat.

''I have to go now'' Linda said ''I'll bring you three meals a day'' she stoop up and left the room.

Zach chuckled, but there was one question about this lady. Why is she helping him? Zach did not care and took another bite of a meatball.

* * *

''That is a nice lass'' Demoman laughed

''Well'' Zach said ''I guess we should actually eat now?'' He noticed the clock, he had told the story for half an hour.

''Da, Heavy is hungry'' He laughed

''I hope you learned your lesson'' Sniper said as a plate was put infront of him.

Heavy's laugh faded away, ''Yes...'' He looked down.

''I wonder, Zach, what class are you?'' Engie asked.

''None really, i guess im just support'' He chuckled, ''I jump behind enemy lines and take out enemies with these babies''.

He took out two magnum's from inside his jacket and spun them around. He saw a target on the wall and shot it. The target was right next to Scout.

''What the hell man!?'' Scout yelled at Zach.

''Hey hey, no worries. Anyways'' He looked at Medic ''I dont think i will need you, since my wounds heal very fast.

To prove it he shot himself in the arm, everyone gasped. The bullet hole magically dissapeared.

Engie whistled ''Whoowee, thats some darn nice abilities'' He said impressed.

''But this does'nt mean i can survive everything, im pretty sure that if Heavy emptied all his ammunition on me, i would not survive'' He pointed to Heavy.

''And you'' He pointed to the Pyro.

''Mrph?'' He pointed a finger on himself.

''Yeah, your flames could kill me so i should avoid you'r counterpart'', Pyro laughed

''Mrh mph nyah''

''Thanks man'' Zach gave a thumbs up to Pyro, who returned the movement.

Spy and Scout were sitting next to eachother, talking

''Should we show him it?'' Scout asked Spy

''It is possible he will be shocked, but it would be amusing to see his reaction'' Spy replied

''Alright then, lets tell him'' Scout said as they rose up.

''Yo Zach!'' Scout called on him.

''Yeah?''

''We got something to show you'' Scout said.


	5. Chapter 5: Games and Blackouts

A/N: All characters belong to valve, except for Zach. Although he is based on a hunter. Ahem anyways, carry on

* * *

As Scout and Spy lead Zach to a room with a computer. Zach looked at the screen.

''What?!'' He said shocked.

The game in the computer was Left 4 Dead, and a game of versus was being played. Two claws was waiting in screen.

''Try it'' Scout tried not to laugh

Zach took a grip on the chair and sat on it, putting a hand on the mouse and another one on the keyboard. He started to move around, pressing down and holding control made the in game hunter crouch and growl.

Zach laughed ''What a fake growl'', He growled. ''Hey theres a human, how do i take in my claws?'' He asked, Spy and Scout looked at eachother and grinned.

''You can't, he's a ''normal'' hunter'' Spy answered.

''Bah, i eat normal hunters for breakfast'' Zach tauntingly said. ''Err, so what do i do? Where are my guns?'' He asked another stupid question.

''We already told ya, he's normal, aint got no guns.'' Scout answered.

Zach ran to where the four survivors were, one of them shouted Hunter and killed Zach.

''Damn it, brings back memories, although i did not get killed, only shot.'' He chuckled

Scout pushed away Zach and took the chair.

''Let me show ya.'' He said and started to pounce a ramboing survivor.

''Ha, you know what i woould do now if i were there? I would push you and kill you at the spot'' Zach taunted Scout

''Yeah but you aint there now are ya?'' He retorted.

Scout got killed by another survivor, but managed to incap the ramboing survivor.

''Nice'', the speakers crackled

''What was that?'' Zach asked

''Voice chat'' Spy answered

Zach saw as Scout got killed yet again as a smoker.

''Let me show you how to do it, I just gotta picture them as germans, yeah'' He pushed away Scout and sat.

A few minutes later he had wiped out the team and the message box was full of messages:

''Is this Bonk guy hacking?''

''I think Bonk! Is hacking''

He got vote kicked.

''Ragers'' Zach growled.

''Anyways'' Zach said and took out a game out from his jacket labeled ''TEAM FORTRESS 2''

''I wanted to show you something'' Zach grinned as he pushed the eject button. Taking out the Left 4 Dead disc and popping in his game.

Scout and Spy looked shocked at the screen.

Zach chosed Scout as class and started to run around with the scattergun, but died as he could not shoot with it well.

He chuckled, ''Shotguns is'nt my forté'', he rose up and said to Spy, ''wanna try?''

Spy sat down and chose Spy, testing out the controls and walking out on the battlefield. Taking out key members skillfully. ''You got blood on my suit'' The ingame spy said.

''This Bonk! guy is really good'' someone said in the chatbox

but someone with a nickname called Denmark pwn Sweden said ''Yeah? But i think he's hacking''

Zach looked at the nickname and went quiet but then growled. ''Damn, if this only would be Left 4 Dead, i would kill him so brutally'' He mumbled angrily

''Come on Zach, there could be a class your good at'' Scout pressed the comma button, ''Hey there's a new class!'' Zach said.

There stood the ''Guard Dog'', Zach chose it and was shocked how the weapons were similiar to his. The Guard Dog truly was his best class. Taking out many players, and the denmark player to. He used the new ability called Track n down on Denmark's corpse.

''Hah, I got you now'' Zach laughed as he saw him being disguised. He selected the hater and killed him, it now said in the killing list ''Bonk! is dominating Denmark pwn Sweden''.

Zach left the game and turned around. ''How about telling this to the rest of the team?'' They all three looked a eachother and laughed.

A few minutes later the whole team was crowding around the computer as Soldier did another killing spree.

''And that is how you do it men!'' The in game soldier yelled

''Alright alright, its my turn now'' Engineer said.

As he wandered out of the spawns, he found a great spot. Not even the best of the best spies could get him. He spy-checked everyone and had a great time.

''My turn now'' Heavy boomed

Heavy pushed Engie and sat on the little chair. He spawned and walked out, spinning his minigun everywhere and saw an enemy scout. He started to shoot, as the ingame Heavy started to yell and make sounds of babies. Everyone kept playing until Zach noticed the clock.

''Oh shit'' He said loudly, ''You guys should hurry to your quarters'' Zach added.

''When do you turn?'' Medic asked

''Midnight every night, and it ends at 6 in the morning'' He answered

''Do you get any sleep?'' Spy asked

''I dont need sleep, I'm really supposed to be out on nights and hunt. I never get tired, but i DO need one hours sleep maybe, once a month''

Everyone looked at Zach, and thought he was lucky for not needing any sleep. The clock now saying half past 11.

''Alright, heres what you need to do, if you really need to pee, do it in a jar.''

Spy and Medic had a disgusted look on their faces.

''Or, if you think you can knock me out, feel free to do that.'' He said to Medic and Spy when he noticed their faces.

''Well'' Spy said ''It beats getting mauled by you i guess''

''I could put you to sleep with mein medecine''

''Don't risk it pal'' Zach gave Medic a glare ''i don't want any of your 'medecine', i hate scientists, especially what they did to me in the infection''

''Uhm, lads, we betta get goin'' He noticed the clock was now a few minutes til midnight

Zach looked down and said ''Close the door after you and run''.

They kept standing there.

''I said RUN'' as he took out his claws and started to make swipes against them.

They all rushed out and closed the door.

He could feel him losing control and started to bang on the door, he had hoped everyone was safe and sound now. Darkness started to cover his eyes, and then lost total control.

* * *

A/N: Denmark pwn Sweden is my friend on steam, although he is great. I hold no anger against him, but i guess Zach does, heh, a real patriot.


	6. Chapter 6: Mercyful Cremation

Scout had a hard time sleeping when he thought there was a monster out there that was his friend. Growling and howling could be heard, it even tried to break open the doors. Scout jumped the first time he heard banging on his door.

''Blood'' Dark Zach was able to growl

It truly was terrifying, but he managed to sleep as Zach went somewhere else. He cuddled down his blanket and closed his eyes and tried to think it was only the chip and not the real Zach.

Medic lied in his bed, not caring for the sounds Zach made outside. He was thinking that, the man who had almost killed his father, now was on his team. Zach had a grudge against him, mostly cuz he is a son of a nazi, and IS a nazi to. But Zach is really sympathetic, its hard for him to kill people that hasnt done anything to him. Medic needed to rest for the battle tomorrow, he changed to a comfortable position and drifted into sleep.

Spy had noticed foot prints on his floor in his quarters.

''So he was here before the intel capture?'' He asked himself.

He chuckled, it was probably a shock for Zach to have seen the tenth cabinet open with files laying around. Now, a spy cannot work while being tired. So he changed to his pyjamas and lied on his bed, closing his eyes and slept.

The next day, at exactly 6 a clock, Zach ''woke up'' while hovering over three dead BLUs, bite marks and chunks of meat was gone. Ribs sticking out and the face missed a nose and chin. Zach felt the tase of flesh and blood in his mouth, he spat.

''Fan'' he sweared in his native laungage. ''Fighting an unfair fight with a monster like me'' he shook his head and closed their eyes, made a cross movement on his head and chest and apologized. He stood up and noticed he was standing on the roof of the bridge.

He took the three corpses on his shoulders, or what was left of them, and entered the RED base.

He knocked on Scout's door, no response. He is probably still asleep, or he thinks im still a monster.

None the less, he took the corpses, and walked outside again.

A few hours later, Everyone was gathered around the corpses and cheered but Zach held up a hand to stop.

''No cheering'' Zach said as he looked at the group.

They all gave Zach a wierd look.

''Lad, they are on the other team'' Demoman said ''You should be glad they are dead''.

''Yes, but these men, got killed on the night. And as you can see'' He pointed to the missing meat ''Im pretty sure my dark side had a good time''.

Scout felt a chill go up his spine. Everyone was scared at the carnage he could do.

''This'' He pointed to the corpses ''could happen to you'' he pointed to the group, Zach turned around to the corpses and looked down.

''Pyro...'' He said

Pyro looked up, ''Hmrph?''.

''Cremate them''

Pyro took his flamethrower and walked forward, mumbling some words and then pulling the trigger. The corpses bursted into flames, Zach taking a step back to avoid the flames. The air started to smell of burnt skin. Everyone stood and was quiet. Scout watched as the dead BLU Soldier, Spy and Heavy burn away. The burning drawed BLUs to the place, but no shots were fired. The Blus stood there aswell, mourning the corpses.

''These men'' Zach beginned ''Probably had a family to get home to'', ''They would be fine men to meet in battle, but ended in a cruel death.'' Zach looked down and sighed, ''I've always hated the other side of me'', ''I have never known why it enjoys these horrible things'' Zach ended the speech and turned around to the BLUs.

''I am sorry, this was an accident. Go ask your superiors how to prevent this the next time'' Zach said with sadness, The BLU demoman looked in disgust on the deformed corpses. The battle was gonna begin in one hour.

''We are gonna avenge our teammates deaths in one hour'' The BLU Engineer said. He walked back to the base with the BLUs after him. The REDs returned to their base, chatting with eachother what just happened. Zach stayed behind, thinking of how similiar The two teams looked like. The members looked exactly like eachother, and the forts are exact replicas but with different walls. Zach is the only one standing alone. He tried not to think about it and made a salute to the corpses before he entered the base again.

Alert! Mission begins in thirty seconds!

This was it, the first time he was gonna fight the exact looking members of his team. It was'nt gonna be easy, but if he got motivation, it would work.

20...

''Alright men!'' Soldier barked, ''Our leader has told me that we need alot more briefcases to capture!'', ''Now go out there and get them!''

10...

Scout readied his scattergun, ''you okay?'' Scout asked Zach. ''Please, i have killed before.'' Zach replied cockily. ''But it wont be easy fighting enemies looking like you guys'' He added

5...

Zach closed his jacket.

4....

Took out his claws.

3....

Checking his guns.

2...

Nodding to Scout.

1.....

Scout nodding back.

The sirens sounded and the REDs rushed out.

* * *

A/N: I was thinking that this would be the chapter where they fight, but it struck me. Zach could kill BLUs to right? It's not like he was prevented to go to the BLU base. Thus ending like this, i guess you gotta wait again.


	7. Chapter 7: What if

A/N: Ive always wanted to describe when Zach jumps, and here it comes :D. Also, i changed it so that the BLU Spy is dead and not the Engie, since i need a goddamn sentry T_T

* * *

The doors swung open and the REDs rushed out. Scout and Zach ran out to the battlements, Zach crouched.

''Jump on my back!'' Zach ordered Scout

''What?'' Scout responded dumbfounded, but took cover when an arrow hit 5 inches to him on the wall.

''Just do it!'' Zach growled at him

Scout grabbed Zach and got onto his back.

''Hold on thight!''

Zach pushed his feet away from the ground and flew. Scout felt turbulence as of a plane while in air. It was almost as they were flying. Scout saw an magnificent sight, but concentrated as another arrow flew right by his head again. Zach took out one of his magnums and shot the Sniper in the leg.

''You are like a god damn super man!'' Scout yelled over the loud air.

Scout could'nt see it, but Zach grinned. They landed with a loud bang on the BLU battlements. Scout took his scattergun and aimed it for Sniper to finish him off, but Zach took his arm. Scout looked at Zach. Zach shook his head, Scout frowned and lowered his gun. Sniper kept lying there closing his eyes, Zach and Scout walked away to the hay room. As they were gonna round the corner Scout lifted an arm. Zach listened closely, three beeps could be heard after eachother.

''Level three'' Scout said

''Level three what?'' Zach asked

''Sentry'' Scout said as he took out an arm around the corner.

Another beep could be heard and rockets and bullets flew were Scout's arm was, he pulled away his arm fast.

''Dear god'' Zach looked at the wall were the rockets hit. But then he grinned and said ''Ill take this'' and rushed out. Scout reached his arm out to catch Zach but failed. The BLU Engineer stood there and looked as Zach ran towards his sentry and jumped over it behind him.

He did'nt even have time to blink as the sentry blew it's own creator to bits. But Zach did not have time to cheer. He kept jumping around the room to avoid the rockets, Spy entered.

''Need any help?'' He asked sarcastically

''Yeah, if you would be so kind'' He responded as he backflipped over 4 more rockets.

Spy put a sapper on the sentry and dispenser. Zach could calm down and sat on the ground, but suddenly more BLUs entered the room. Aiming their weapons on Zach grinning to get the one who killed their teammates, Spy had already cloaked and dissapeared. Scout ran by having his energy drink downed. He looked at Zach. Zach looked back with a look that said ''I got this''.

''Any last words?'' The Medic said.

''I apologize for the brutal death of your teammates'' as he had his hands raised, but before the BLUs could do anything. In a blink of an eye Zach had took out his magnums and shot their Medic in the head. Who fell to the ground with a thud, his teammates looking at the corpse with their jaws dropped.

''I apologize for that to'' He said and grinned, blowing his magnum and putting it back in his holster.

The BLUs looked back at him, angry looks. Aiming their guns and fired without hesitation.

* * *

Scout ran down the spiral stairs, he tripped and fell face first. Wiping the blood of his face he raised up to his feet again. On the walls it was a sign which said INTELLIGENCE ROOM. He kept running round and round the stairs. When he finally got down to where the intel was. He leaned to the wall panting.

''Tired?'' The RED Spy materalized next to him.

''Shut up'' Scout laughed

Spy laughed to.

''Lets get that intel Non?'' He added, Scout nodded and they both sneaked inside the room.

''Hey!'' Scout said as they were about to go inside the intel room.

There was a door, with a code on it.

''Why did'nt we think about it?'' Scout asked.

''A heavy can break it'' Spy responded as he punched in the code. 1 1 1 1

''Psht, was a shitty code'' Scout said as he opened the door

''They truly are imbeciles'' Spy said as he motioned for the Scout to grab the intel.

Scout rushed in and grabbed it, running out again he ran into the RED Heavy.

''Yo big guy, lets get back to the base'' He was about to run up the stairs when he heard gunshots and other projectiles being fired in the Hay Room.

''Zach!'' Scout shouted. He picked up the pace and ran faster. When he got there the Heavy was already there, firing his minigun at the BLUs.

''Babies shall not hurt claw man!'' Heavy shouted while shooting.

''Gentlemen, lets move oui?'' Spy said as he jumped down a hole in a room next to the hay room.

Zach laid in a corner of the room, clenching his wounds.

''How are ya?'' Scout asked as Heavy picked him up and ran down the stairs in the courtyard.

''I'm fine'' Zach smiled

Heavy kept running with Scout after him on the bridge. The BLU Sniper was the only one alive on BLU, he was about to shoot Zach. But hesitated, he lowered his bow and took off his hat and put it on his chest to Zach. Who gave him a thumbs up back.

While inside the RED base again everyone cheered for their new victory. Zach was standing on his feet again, his wounds were gone and the bullets he had coughed up was in a big jar, he decided to put all the bullets he coughs up, in there. Like a souvenir.

''Did any of them even survive our onslaught?'' Soldier laughed

Zach interrupted ''Yeah, Their Sniper''.

Solider stared at Zach and Scout, who stood there, Zach looking back at Soldier.

''I told you to take him out Scout!'' He yelled at Scout

''Tell that to Mr. Proffessional over here'' he pointed with his thumb to Zach.

Soldier kept looking on Zach and said ''You tell me now'' he was quiet for a while.

''WHY ON GOD'S NAME DID YOU NOT KILL HIM?!'' He burst out in Zach's face, who stood there unaffected by Soldier's yell.

''He was wounded'' Zach began

''EVEN EASIER TO CRUSH HIM'' Soldier interrupted.

''It is not by my standards to kill a wounded man'' Zach retorted.

''I DONT WANT SOFT MEN ON MY TEAM'' Soldier yelled

''Oh please'' Spy intervened ''It's just a Sniper''

''Besides'' Scout joined ''He was gonna shoot Zach, but he did'nt''

''Yea'' Sniper also joined ''Be polite''

And before Soldier could realize it, Everyone was on Zach's side.

He grumbled ''Alright then, but i do'nt want to see any more od this in the future!''

''Sure'' Zach said and walked away but then stopped.

''What if....'' Soldier listened eagerly for what he was gonna say next

''What if you were there, lying there having a bullet in your leg'' ''What if you were that Sniper'' ''Me having my claws on your throat'', ''What would you do?''

''I would say'' Soldier mumbled ''Kill me you bastard''

Zach chuckled and left.

* * *

A/N: So...How was the battle? Good? How was the end? Please review and tell!


	8. Chapter 8: We care

A/N: Im putting the WWII story on hold right now, i wanna write a bit about Zach's adventures in the Infection. Also, The matriculation here does'nt make sense right? I mean did they have that in 1880? ah well, its for the story's sake.

* * *

The team was spending the day in the living room. Heavy had found a comfy chair that he had bought. He felt the coushing and squeezed on it.

''Nice Chair'' Heavy said and smiled

He slumped onto it and zapped on the TV. Going through the channels he stopped on one where a reporter was talking about Zach. Medic noticed the channel to from the chess game he and Zach were playing.

''Herr Zach'' Medic interrupted the game.

Zach kept concentrating what move he was gonna make.

''Hmm?'' he looked up to Medic.

Medic pointed to the tv.

''Jäklar'' he swore as he saw what happened there.

''I'm standing here today live infront of Zacharias Sterner's mansion as he has mysteriously dissapeared. The only witness is his servant'' A reporter on the news said as she turned around to the servant.

''Jeff's a good guy, i told him not to tell where i went'' Zach was releifed

''So Mr?''

''Mr Harrington'' The man next to te reporter told.

''Do you know what happened to Mr. Sterner before he dissapeared?''

''No, I was somewhere else when that happened''

''Did he get any threat mails?''

Jeff hesitated to answer

''No'' Zach repeated ''No''

''No'' Jeff said as if he could hear Zach

Zach exhaled a breath he didnt know he had.

''Alright then, Thanks Mr. Harrington'' The reporter said as Jeff left.

Heavy turned off the tv.

''They seem worried'' Heavy turned around to Zach

''I dont care'' Zach growled ''They probably dont care'' ''It's just all about my powers and long life span'' ''They dont give a shit about how i risked my life in the Infection''

Everyone gathered around Zach as if kids were waiting for a story.

''We care'' Scout said

Zach smiled ''Alright then''

* * *

''I all congratulate you, You have now finished High School!'' A man behind a podium shouted into a microphone. Houndreds and houndreds of hats were flying in the air. Zach cheered and threw his hat into the air to.

''Yo Zach'' A friend of his said ''Gonna get a job?''

''We'll see'' Zach said as he smiled to his friends

When he got home his mother was making food.

''Welcome home sweetie'' Her mother smiled to him ''and congratulations for the Matriculation''

''Hi ma'' Zach said, he sniffed ''What's for dinner?''

''Pancakes'' (''Hey that's my fav to'' Scout said)

''My favorite'' Zach laughed and hugged his mother ''Thanks mom''

She held up an envelope ''Letter for you''

He opened it and looked it through

Dear Zacharias Sterner

We gladly inform you to test a new product of ours. Come to Trillansvägen 87.

The payment is thirty thousand kronors, we expect you to be there tomorrow at 9 in the morning

Sincerely

Director Filip Hansson.

''Jesus! That's alotta money!'' Zach cheered as he help up the letter in the air in triumph. He then asked his mother ''Should i take it?''

His mother thought for a moment then said ''Yes, you should'' She smiled.

They heard the door open, and Zach's sister entered the apartment.

She was 17 years old, 1 year younger than Zach. She stood there with a red jacket on her, clearly looking jealous.

''Hey Lily'' Zach said as he waved around his hat in a taunting way.

She hugged him, Zach being startled by it, but hugged back.

''Oh Zach, your so lucky'' She released Zach.

''And I have one more year'' She said as she sighed.

Zach patted her on her back.

''Youll make it'' He held up an envelope

''And probably get a job directly after it''

She stole it from him and read it, giving it back to him with a surprised face.

''That's even more lucky!'' She cheered ''What are you gonna use your money with?''

He ruffled her hair.

''Who knows?'' They both laughed

''Dinners ready!'' His mom said to both of them.

Later that night Zach had a hard time sleeping for the job that waited for him. Although, that could have been the last good nights sleep for the next two years to come.

* * *

Cant ya tell some more? Scout eagerly wanted to hear more

''Always leave em hanging'' Zach grinned

The whole team sighed and stood up.

''Why do my stories always take so much time?'' Zach said as he noticed the clock being 9 a clock on the evening.

''No, im pretty sure the Author just writes that for a better ending'' Spy laughed

''Damn you'' I said to my screen.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, im pretty sure that fourth wall was brand new. ***keeps typing***


	9. Chapter 9: Brother

A/N: Sorry for the swedish part coming up, your not supposed to understand it, except for the swedes of course :P so no translation for you!

* * *

The BLU Sniper was lying alone in the Infirmary. He had been lucky to survive the day with just a bullet wound. He still did not get it why he was not killed by that Scout, or by that...thing. He let out a shout of pain.

''Those bullets sure hurt, not what I'm used to'' Sniper grumbled.

He changed into a sitting position, stood up and limped to the medical cabinet. Although he was not a Medic, he still managed to remove the bullet and bandage his wound. Sniper searched the cabinets for some pain pills, but heard a sound outside the infirmary. He stopped and turned around, reached for his kukri and slowly approached the exit. A shadow appeared infront of him, making him stumble backwards. It appeared to be Zach in his chip form.

''It's you again'' Sniper said to Zach, who kept growling at him.

Sniper scratched his back head, not the best one for saying thanks. Zach moved more closer to Sniper, who backed away, still holding his kukri. Startled by the growling being infront of him.

''Mate?''

Zach crouched down, still growling at him. Grinning, baring his fangs. Claws came out of his fingertops, Sniper watching in horror what his savior really was. Claws so long and thick they could impale a normal humans body and come out of the other side. That's not the same one who saved him.

''Bloody piker!'' Sniper taunted Zach.

He didnt have time to counter Zach's sudden jump, pinned down he used his kukri to block the claws swinging near his chest. Sniper pushed him off with his kukri and quickly stood up, Zach was going for another attack. Sniper was ready this time, Zach jumped, and got the kukri's flat side smashed on his head. Sniper took the oppurtunity while Zach was knocked down to take a drug from the cabinet, he stabbed it in Zach's arm. It was all quiet after that, Sniper sat down by the drugged monster. He could'nt just leave him here, he decided to sneak over to the REDs and return it to them. When he was about to stand up he heard noises and footsteps in the base. He took his kukri and ran out, but was met with BLUs running around.

''Replacements this fast?'' Sniper asked himself

''Yep'' The BLU Engineer laughed

He returned inside the infirmary, whistling a bit before lying down again. He could not sleep though, because a familiar face entered the Infirmary.

''Well, well'' He said ''What do we have here?''

He touched Zach's body with his foot. Sniper watching in shock.

''Bloody hell, who are you?'' Sniper asked the man

''Me?'' He pointed to himself ''My dear friend'' He took Zach's body and held it up to look like it was standing, he held Zach's face next to his ''dont we look similiar?'' The man grinned and dropped the body which landed on to the floor with a thud.

''The names Jack'' The BLU man said ''Now lets see what we can do....'' He kicked the body ''with my brother''

* * *

Zach woke up being tied to the wooden wall in the courtyard. He could not see very well, but he could see he was in the BLU base, that meant he got captured under the night.

''Shit'' he thought

''Good morning brother'' Somone said to the left side at him.

Zach looked to the source of the sound.

''Jack?'' Zach grumbled

''Yes Zach'' He laughed.

''What are you doing here?'' Zach's eyes had now recovered and he saw the whole BLU team stand infront of him, aiming their guns at him. The BLU Scout was a female aiming her scattergun at him. The BLU Sniper was also aiming at him, but he had hesitation in his eyes. The BLU Demoman having stickies planted on the wall around Zach, thats gonna hurt.

''I signed up here, but did not expect to see you here'' Jack told Zach

''Why are you doing this?'' Zach was nervous with the incoming pain.

Jack backed away, and stood on the stairs. He raised an arm.

''Fire in 3..''

''Jack dont do this!''

''2..''

''Jack we're brothers for gods sake!''

''1..''

''Jag ber dig Bror!''

''Shoot!'' Jack pulled down his arm.

The stickies around Zach exploded, he felt the burning pain on his back and arms. The BLU Heavy was starting to revv up his gun. Spy shooting his revolver at Zach's body, Sniper is shooting to but shoots uncharged shots at Zach's arms. Soldier firing rockets directly at Zach, exploding on his body. The pain was something he had never experienced before. He started to scream and could nothing do. Scout kept filling Zach with lead from her scattergun, Heavy started to unleash hell onto Zach. Demoman planted more stickies around him, exploding once again. Engineer shooting his shotgun at Zach as well.

''Hold your fire!'' Jack held up an arm.

Everyone stopped shooting, Zach breathed heavily. Jack walked much closer to Zach. The brothers started to speak swedish.

''Du vill bara inte dö eller hur?'' Jack said

''Vi är bröder, släpp mej nu'' Zach growled at Jack

''Vi är inte bröder längre!'' Jack growled back ''Inte sen du fick all berömmelse''

''Jag vill inte ens ha den berömmelsen! Dessutom är det ju jag som hade kvar mina krafter'' Zach retorted

''Oh Zach, bara för att du räddade 80 procent av alla överlevarna i Stockholm betyder det inte att du ska ha dem kvar!'' Jack taunted him

''Säger den som dödade 10 procent av dom, du jobbade MED de Smittade, även fast du också kunde kontrollera dig själv!'' Zach taunted back

''Vad sägs som att skära av ditt huvud?'' Jack had his knife close to Zach's throat. ''Du kan ju inte växa ut ett till huvud kan du?!'' Jack shouted in Zach's face.

Jack turned around to the group, ''Alright now, lets go to sleep. Not all of us have the ability to only need to sleep one hour each month.'' The BLU team left the place.

Half an hour later

''Mate?'' Sniper peeked his head out of the corner ''You allright?''

''Why dont you go and obey my brother some more''

''Listen, sorry about that, also...'' He paused and took a deep breath ''Thanks for sparing my life mate''

''Hey, no problem''

''It's time to return the deed'' Sniper said as he walked closer to Zach holding his kukri, behind him was the BLU female Scout.

''What is she doing here?'' Zach said startled by the appearance

''Long story'' She said

That was a very familiar voice, she looked very young. 17 atleast, not the same age as RED Scout. Sniper cut the ropes that tied him.

''Thanks'' Zach limped as he was in a very bad shape ''You know they are gonna find out''

Sniper scratched his head, that was very true. He had a plan though.

''I'm leaving'' Sniper told Zach ''This war is over for me''

''That's good, I wont need to kill you then'' Zach smiled

Sniper laughed.

* * *

RED Medic lied in his quarters, he suddenly heard knocking. They didnt seem monsterish, but civilized. He walked to the door and opened it.

''Mein gott''

Zach stood there, burn marks on his face and arms and whole body. His jacket was gone and bullet wounds were everywhere. He coughed and it rained bullets from his mouth, he started bleeding from his mouth.

''Hey doc, care to patch me up?'' He spat blood.


	10. Chapter 10:God Damn Family Reunion

''It will take 1 week for the wounds to heal, your infected body isn't used to this much pain'' Medic said to Zach

''Well thanks for the heal Doc'' Zach replied.

''It's the first time you need me'' Medic smiled and left the infirmary for some well deserved sleep.

Zach looked at the time, 3 a clock on the night. Zach wondered, the drug must have disabled the chip. He played with his claws, in and out it comes from his fingertops. He heard a voice.

''Does that hurt?'' The voice said

Zach took one of his magnums and pointed it to the exit and cocked it. The BLU Scout entered the Infirmary.

''Ah, It's only you'' Zach sighed and uncocked his gun, putting it back into his holster. ''That depends'' His answer was ''It hurt in the first few months, but i got used to it'' and took in his claws.

''Sorry for shooting you....Uncle'' She said and looked down

Zach flinched at the word.

''Did'nt she tell you?'' She continued

''Who?'' Zach asked

''Your sister, my mom''

''What?!'' Zach shouted

She backed away at the sudden shout.

''She named me Sara''

''My mom's name...'' Zach put a hand on her shoulder ''Could you tell me, who was your father?''

''I do'nt remember'' She continued ''I was borned during the Infection'', ''I remember one of those like you attacked my mom, She hid me in a closet'' She sat down on the bed where Zach lied, ''But he found me, I screamed and cried. He did not kill though, he was about to, just growled at me. With an easy swipe he could of killed me. I saw something in his eyes, they didnt glow anymore, but seemed human.''

Zach smiled and patted her on the head.

Suddenly RED Scout barged in.

''Yo Zach i hear-'' His jaw dropped when he saw the BLU Scout sitting on Zach's bed. He took his bat and walked closer.

''I'll take her Zach'' Scout grinned ''I'll bash her head in''

He was stopped by Zach's claws

''Don't go one step closer to my niece''

''Your what?'' Scout asked

''You heard me'' Zach said ''Now put the bat away''

Scout lowered his bat and sat on the bed.

''Jeez, you look like you got run over by a train'' Scout said while looking at Zach

''It felt like that to'' He said and held his hands on his head ''Why did you shoot me Sara?''

''I'm so sorry Uncle, on our way here. Jack told us that you were an awful man, killing many survivors in the Infection, and Jack saved many of them.''

Zach growled ''That jerk, he's jealous that i still had my powers and all the fame''

''So why arent you attacking us?'' RED Scout noticed the clock

''I remember that i attacked the BLU Sniper, he was competent enough to knock me out and drug me, I'm pretty sure the drug disabled the chip'' ''But that doesnt me we can run around and be happy on the nights, it could be temporarily''

''I don't wanna be on BLU'' Sara said ''Is there a way to have two Scouts on a team?''

Zach laid and thought. He then turned to Scout

''Do you know the rules?''

''I'm pretty sure that works, but the team needs to vote for it, and the other team needs to have two Scouts to''

''We can vote tomorrow'' Zach yawned ''I think i need my one hour sleep now''

Scout smiled.

''Well toots, you can sleep with me in my quarters, I think I got a sleeping bag there''

Sara nodded, and they both left the room.

Zach had lied though, he just lyed there and thought about this god damn family reunion.

The next day...

The megaphones on the walls crackled, and a voice boomed in them.

''Meeting in the Infirmary, I repeat, Meeting in the Infirmary''

The whole team were gathered around Zach, shocked to hear about the news.

''What kind ah brotha would do that?'' Demoman scratched his chin.

''You were lucky to survive'' Engineer said

''I must admit'' Soldier said ''If you had killed the BLU Sniper, Zach would probably be dead by now''

''So, what were you and your brother talking about?'' Spy asked

''I had helped eighty percent of the survivors in Stockholm, whily my brother killed ten percent of them'' he looked up in the roof ''He says we're not brothers anymore, but still inside him i think that still he's that boy who always smiles''

''Now that's not the only thing i wanted to show you'' Zach looked at the entrance to the Infirmary ''Scout should be here by now'' He drummed his fingers against the matress.

Scout entered, and after him were a Scout in BLU uniform. Everyone stared at the newcomer.

''Welcome Sara'' Zach said and smiled

''Thanks Uncle'' She returned a smile.

''Uncle?'' They all said in unison.

''Yes'' Zach turned to the group ''Any problem?''

''Nah mate, but it all just came so sudden'' Sniper tipped his hat to the newcomer.

''Were here to vote'' Scout said ''Anyone for?''

Sniper, Medic, Spy, Engineer, Demoman, Scout and Heavy raised their hands

Anyone against?''

Soldier and Pyro raised their hands

''Welcome to the team toots'' Scout turned to Sara

Sara was so happy that she hugged Scout. He had'nt been hugged for years, he returned the hug and asked Zach ''Hey, what about continuing that story?''.

They all sat on the Infirmary beds, even Medic eagaerly listening from his desk. Scout had told Sara what she had missed.

''Well, when I arrived at the adress the next day...

Zach stood infront of a big building, with a huge sign it said ''SCDC'' the Swedish Coca-cola Distribution Centre. Soda pop was a new product at the time, and Zach was the first one to test the new product. He opened the big doors which swung back and forth and then slowly closing. In there was a big room with white walls, He walked to the desk in the middle.

''Zacharias Sterner here for the test'' He said and handed the receptionist the papers

He fumbled with them a bit, and then stamped them with a bang. He then pushed a button on the radio and spoke into it ''Mr. Sterner is here'', ''Send him in'' It crackled

''High tech stuff you got here..'' He looked around the room.

''Of course'' He said and straightened the papers ''We're the leading business in the whole world'' He then pointed to the door. ''Enter there, Have a good day Mr. Sterner''

Zach nodded and moved to the door, he opened it and entered.

Speakers on the wall shouted everywhere

''Tester Sterner to lab number two, Tester Sterner to lab number two''

On his left was lab number one he walked upstairs, were a huge window was and a door with a sign saying ''Lab nr 2'', Zach walked to the door and stood infront of it.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the lab.

It was a room with a big mirror, in the centre of the room was a table with a bottle and a glass next to it. He could see a bed to, which seemed unessesary.

''Welcome subject #502'' A speaker in the room boomed ''please, take a seat''.

A chair was stationed infront of the table. He dragged it out and slumped down on it.

''You are here to test our new product''

''What is it?'' Zach said into nothing

''Its called...Soda'' ''Take a glass''

Zach took a firm grip around the bottle and opened the cork with a plop he tilted the bottle, and the liquid poured down the glass, it fizzed and popped.

''Now drink''

He nervously took the glass and sniffed on it, the bubbles that jumped around in the glass tickled his nostrils. He opened his mouth and drank the soda. The megaphoned started to crackle and accidentally shouted ''....You'r telling me you gave him the wrong bottle?!'' Zach had already downed the whole glass and was sweating ''Wrong bottle?'' he thought and pulled his collar on his sweatshirt he decided to wear. Everything went quiet. The megaphone boomed again.

''Well, how did it taste?''

Zach had forgotten the taste, It tasted like you were drinking candy in liquid form.

''It tastes great, C-cant wait to see it in the stores'' He said while shaking and smiling.

''Neither can we...''

That sounded evil somehow.

''Now we put some sleeping powder in your bottle, but i guess you got the wrong one''

''Oh so that's what they meant'' He thought and let out a breath he didnt know he had.

''Your supposed to sleep now, mind if we give you some sleeping powder?''

''Alright then''

A man entered with another glass of soda, Zach drank it. It tasted great. He then started to yawn.

''Now go to bed''

Zach rose from the chair and was stumbling his way to the bed. He smoothly lied down and drifted into sleep.

When he woke up he felt wierd, like something was eating his from inside. He started to cough and growl, literally.

The megaphone crackled

''Good morning, wait what? Wheres your damn claws?'' The man said

''What claws?'', Claws came out of his fingertops, Zach screamed. It hurt alot, His fingers bled from the claws sudden appearance.

''Thats odd'' The megaphone said again

''What the fuck is happening to me?!'' Zach shouted

''Now now, calm down'' The man said nervously

Zach could feel the smell of the man's fear, he could feel presences from behind the mirror. He rose from the bed with a scream and jumped with force towards the mirror. It broke down into thousand pieces and inside were five men.

With his newly born claws he started to slash one of them, it felt great, and his bloodthirst was unquenchable. The other four men quivered in fear in a corner. Zach left them there, he had to escape this building. Which was easier said than done, sirens started to scream and guards was running around the place.

''Halt!'' The group of guards aimed their guns at Zach

The bloody Zach laughed ''You think you can stop me?''

He pounced on of them and started to shred his way through his body, the guard screamed in pain. And the other started to fire at Zach, when he had finished the guard he did the only reasonable thing to do while under this pain.

He made a big leap to the huge window and crashed through it. He landed on a sideways wall, he jumped again and landed on another wall, he kept jumping from wall to wall til he landed safely on the ground.

He looked on his bloody hands and realized what he had done, he fell to his knees on the ground and started to cry.


	11. Chapter 11:Commercials and CD's

Zach was lying in his bed, flipping a coin. It made a clinking noise everytime he flipped it. It was two a clock on the night. The last day of lying in bed. Medic had told him that he could remove the sleeping ability of the drug and inject it into Zach every night. Engineer had also made a syringe for Zach that had unlimited regeneration of the drug. Which he had around his neck, like a necklace. He grabbed the coin when i landed in his palm and put it in his pocket. The door slammed open and in barged the whole team.

''Whoa,whoa what's going on here?'' Zach rose up from his bed as Heavy put Medic's desk infront of the door to barricade it.

''Tiny men with cameras has found you!'' Heavy shouted as knocking could be heard on the door.

''Is Zacharias Sterner in there?'' A voice said outside the door

Zach's eyes twitched, there could be no way they could have found him here. He took deep breaths.

''How the hell did they find me?!'' He exclaimed

''I don't know!'' Scout replied rather quickly

A helicopter was flying outside the base.

''Let us in this instant!'' Another one said.

There was probably tons of them invading the base, taking pictures of things.

The knocking became more violent.

''Show us your claws and fangs!'' The majority of them said.

Zach pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of a way out of this. His eyes sprang up as an explosion could be heard outside, and the door opened. Camera flashes could be heard and Zach almost went blind from all the cameras taking pictures of him.

''What is this place?''

''Mr. Sterner, can you explain your sudden dissapearance?''

''Well boys, smile'' He growled ''We're gonna be on the front page tomorrow''

The next day...

''ZACHARIAS STERNER FOUND IN NEVADA DESERT, INVOLVED IN A SECRET WAR?

Zacharias Sterner, our beloved hero from the infection 1880 dissapeared last week, but was found in the desert. He was seen wounded and a group of ten members being with him, one of them being a young girl., wearing a red jacket it is possible that he is involved in a war. We got the chance to speak to his brother, who wore a blue jacket.''

A news paper was thrown onto a table, infront of 11 persons sitting around the table.

''I...'' The woman who stood infront of them said ''am very dissapointed''

Zach rose up and bowed ''Ma'am there was nothing i could do, they somehow found me even here''

''I know that very well my dear boy'' She looked at the group ''There was no chance of them finding you, this means..'' The cigarette she was smoking were dancing on her underlip while she spoke, she opened her mouth to say something.

''Jack must have told the media about this!'' Zach interrupted her

''Do not interrupt me while I'm speaking!'' She snarled at him, she calmed down ''But it is true, that imbecile of a brother to you must have told them, and now this war isn't so secret anymore!'' She shouted ''You are all dismissed''.

They all rose up from their chairs, and left the room.

''Well this is just great'' Scout complained loudly ''Now what?''

''I used to save peoples lives before i got here, they probably want to make commercials about me''

Their fearless leader overheard, ''Zacharias!'' She shouted, he froze and turned around ''Make those commercials, we need the money''.

He sighed ''Yes ma'am''.

----------------------------

''Imagine this DVD player is your bank account, Imagine infected Zacharias Sterner'' Zach bares his fangs ''being a robber, Zacharias want's to steal your DVD and use it, now would you like Zach to'' Zach's claws sprungs out of his fingertops '' 'open' your bank account, or would you like to deny it?'' Zach moves closer to the DVD growling, suddenly a CD comes out of the player and hits Zach in the chest, he looks down at it. Laughing he takes it out, the wound closes. The CD beeps faster and faster, he looks at it and shakes it. It blew up.

''Protect your DVD player from Zacharias Sterner with Norton Anti Virus 1963''

''That's a wrap!'' The director shouted into a megaphone

Zach was laughing ''I gotta say, this was a really funny ad to do'' He gave a thumbs up to the director.

''Your a great actor'' He shook his hand ''We'll send you a check''

''Alright, thanks'' Zach replied, and left the set.

* * *

A/N in the middle of a story: If you don't get the joke go to youtube and search for Norton 2010 commercial and pick Kimbo Slice vs caterpillar.

* * *

Zach sighed as he read another threat mail

''You are a sick person, you deserve to live in hell. You dont belong on earth''

He growled

''Damn threat mails''

Engineer entered the room, with Medic after him.

''Come here Zach, we got something for you'' Engineer said

Zach followed them to Engineer's workshop.

Sara saw them enter, after a few minutes she could hear screams from Zach. She hurried inside to see what happened. Her jaw dropped, Zach was bound to a table with some kind of laser pointed to him.

''What are you guys doing?!'' She shouted and rushed to her uncle, trying to open the metal that clatched onto Zach.

''Don't worry Sara'' Zach said ''There's nothing wrong''

''You are disturbing our expirement fraulein!'' Medic pulled a lever, releasing Zach. Medic walked closer to Zach and handed him a disc.

''Thanks doc'' Zach massaged his wrists, he turned to Engineer ''Engie, could ya copy this and give one to me? Tell me when it's done''.

''Uncle'' Sara tugged his jacket ''What did you do?''

''You'll see Sara'' He pulled down her cap so she could'nt see and laughed

Sara took her cap and pulled it up again, laughing aswell. She hugged him and he hugged her back. They stood there for awhile, til Engie cleared his throat. Zach looked up at him.

''It's done'' Engie handed him a copy ''I sent it to the stores aswell''

''Great, I need to record my speech now''

Zach left the workshop with his niece after him.

The next morning..

''Zach on tv!'' Heavy boomed in the living room.

''My fellow fans'' Zach stood infront of a podium, with microphones on it. Cheers were heard as he spoke, he made a movement to calm it down.

''I am making a big announcment, my time in Nevada was not in vain. While I was there, we found a way to retreive memories from my brain, and put it on a dvd disc'' He held up a disc ''This means that now my whole Infection life is available to watch on a dvd'' Everyone cheered again ''It is directed for those who wants to research the Infected's behavior, or for the hardcore fan that wants to see everyday from my eyes during the Infection'' more cheers were heard ''We have also made an edition for the regular fan who wants to see a bit, There are less minutes per day, and are moslty highlights and those important days'' The cheers were so loud they could make you deaf.

''One peice of advice though'' It all quitened, he held up a finger ''My deeds during the Infection is not for those with faint hearts or hatred of gore'' He paused and took a deep breath ''Also remember that what I did during my days as uncontrollable were not made by me, it was done by the disease itself. So don't judge me from my behaviour after i got injected with the disease 2nd october 1882'', ''Now'' He carried a basket full of CD's ''Free CD's for everyone!'' Everyone cheered as Zach took a handfull of cartridges and threw them out to the crowd.

Zach barged into the room, everyone looking at him. He held up a CD.

''Let's see what I did during my Infection days, I want to know aswell''

Zach popped in the CD.

''INFECTION DAY 1''

* * *

A/N: You get to know next chapter, did you like the spoof of Norton 2010 commercial? Please review and tell, you could review all the other future chapters aswell.


	12. Chapter 12:My Mother

The TV showed what happened through Zach's eyes. Zach had bought the normal edition, and was gonna show when he met the special group of survivors.

''The last few days before the Injection Day 1''

Zach were looking down from a roof down on three survivors, who were shooting their way through a horde of infection. He detracted his claws and shouted

''Oy down there!'' To the survivors

They looked around for the sound

''Up here!''

They looked up and saw him.

''Hello up there!'' One of them shouted

''Need any help?'' Zach shouted

''I think you could use some!'' Another one replied

Zach climbed down a ladder and stomped on a latch that gripped the ladder, it slid down to the ground which he jumped down from and landed infront of them. The screen looked down to the ground (''I'm bowing i think'' Zach explained)

''The names Zacharias Sterner, but call me Zach'' He introduced himself

''I'm Patrick'' The brown haired man said, he had blue eyes and a white shirt with jeans. ''This is Magnus'' He pointed to the blonde man who had green eyes and a jacket and wearing baggier jeans than Patrick. ''And this is Nina'' He introduced the female in the group, very good looking with black long hair and brown eyes, wearing a t-shirt and tight jeans.

''Pleased to meet you'' Zach said to them ''Now, lets get going shall we?'' He said and took out his magnums.

''Those your's?'' Magnus asked him

''Yeah, My dad gave them to me when I was 18'' Zach answered ''I train alot on the shooting range, kinda pays off nowadays''.

They all laughed lightly and kept moving.

The whole team saw Zach and the others slaughter the infected standing in their way. After a few hours of watching, they reached the safe room. Zach, Magnus, Patrick and Nina had brought sleeping bags and was now sleeping. Zach fast forwarded until he woke up.

''The last few days before the Injection Day 2''

''I remember this part to much'' He said and clicked the remote when he woke up and saw his sleeping bag torned up by his claws.

''Shit,shit,shit'' He whispered to himself

He had to find a hunter out there and kill him, to make it look like he had a fight with it. He walked out the safe room quietly and went out to hunt.

Scout saw excitedly as Zach took out smokers and other infected, until he found a hunter, which he jabbed his claws into and dragged him back to the safe room.

Zach opened the door, and was welcomed with a pistol aimed by Nina. Zach still had his claws out when he raised his hands, which he quickly detracted.

''Give me one reason not to shoot you right now'' She hugged the trigger with her fingers

''I'll give you three'' Zach said and held up three fingers

''First off, youll wake them up'' He pointed to Magnus and Patrick ''Secondly, Shooting me wont solve any problems, and thirdly'' ''I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you. So please, lower your gun''

She lowered her gun ''Who are you..?'' She asked him

''Me?, oh I just happened to be the first one to get Infected, and the only one with these powers.''

''Should I tell them?'' She looked to the guys direction

''No, this will be a secret between you and me'' She pointed to himself and then to her.

''Ok'' She holstered her gun, suddenly she froze. ''Do you hear that?''

Zach could hear those sobbings yes, but they sounded familiar. He turned around and walked out a bit, looking in all directions. He shrugged, but then he could see something white behind a tree.

''There she is'' He pointed there ''I'll take care of her'' he looked at his hands, and claws sprang out of his fingertops. He quietly sneaked to the Witch's location, the grass rustled under his feet. He no stood infront of the witch, but that was not just a witch. It was his mother.

''Mother?'' He growled in Infected laungage

The witch looked up, startled at first. But then calmed down and saw who stood infront of her.

''Zach?'' She said

Zach kneeled and hugged his mother

''I-i thought you were dead'' She said

''Same here'' His eyes started to water

''Oh Zach'' She said happily ''I missed you so much''

''I missed you to Ma'' He laughed ''I wondered if you could ignore some of my friends passing by here?''

''I would ignore them anyway, I do not enjoy killing'' She shook her head.

''I need to go back now, I hope we can see eachother when the cure has been found'' He stood up and started to walk back

''Zach wait!'' She held an arm out ''Promise not to die..''

''You neither mom'' He smiled at her and ran back to the safe room.

Nina's jaw had dropped when she saw them hug.

''My mom'' He pointed to her with a thumb ''What a coincidense''

* * *

A/N: Yeah, such a coincidense right? Next up is something very special, and should not be taken seriously.


	13. Chapter joke: You gotta be kidding

A/N: This should be seen as a joke chapter, also this is my thirs chapter im writing today. I should make longer ones :P

* * *

The whole team were sitting around a table, looking at a screen.

''Hello there'' I said in the screen

''Who the hell are you?'' Zach said

''Oh, I'm your creator Zach'' I said

''You are?'' He said and scratched his chin

''Yep, I control whatever happens in your life''

''You mean you made me go trough so much pain!?'' He said and aimed one of his magnums to the screen.

I shook my head and typed ''Zach holstered his gun and sat down again''

And he did so.

''Thats some creepy shit man'' Scout backed from the screen, but fell from the chair.

''I came here to tell you my original ideas for this story'', ''Firstly, Zach would'nt had existed if it werent for my friend who said ''You should make your own charachter for your story''. Then it struck me, Zacharias Sterner. An infected man who is haunted by his past and fame.

''Hey I'm not directly haunted by it''

''That's true'', ''I also had the idea that during one of his blackout, he would kill Scout and Sara being the replacement''

''Hey!'' Scout shouted to the screen

I shrugged ''The blackouts were gonna be random aswell, but I did'nt like it and changed it to the nights instead''

''Umm..Mr Author sir..'' Sara asked me

I looked over to here ''Yes?''

''Why did you make me shoot my uncle?'' She asked very shyly

I thought for a while then I said ''Well, Jack told you to fire. You did'nt have any choise''

She nodded

Zach rested his feet on the table.

''So you'r telling me this is just a story?''

''Yeah, everything is made up. Except for the games of course, their made by a company somewhere over there'' I pointed somewhere randomly. ''Now I have to go off to write some more adventures about you''

''Oh Joy'' Zach said sarcastically ''Can't wait for that''

They all left, and as soon as they left the room the door dissapeared and they had all forgotten about it.

* * *

A/N: I just had to make this. It's very short, but as i said, no serious business in this chapter.


	14. Chapter 13: Feelings

A/N: I had a problem to see, what the hell was the rescue zone gonna be in Sweden? Well i checked a bit and well. It's gonna be where I live, a mall. Ironic right?

* * *

Zach woke up seeing Patrick, Nina and Magnus talking. They all had their guns in their holsters. He rose up in a sitting position and rubbed his eyes, having only slept for a few hours since the incident with Nina. Zach could hear her stuttering while she spoke, a bad dead hunter were still lying next to him, having a bullet hole in his head.

''Morning Zach'' Magnus noticed him ''I heard about that hunter, you were lucky''

''Morning'' Zach replied and chuckled ''I guess i was''

''Look over there'' Patrick pointed outside the thick red door, Zach stood up and looked outside. There stood a huge tower.

''It's the mall!'' Zach exclaimed

''Yep, and the rescue zone aswell.'' Patrick cheered ''We're soon outta here!''

Zach chuckled ''Everyone packed and ready?'' He asked and grinned

''Lets do it!'' Nina shouted and opened the door.

Magnus and Patrick rushed out after her, Zach smiled and followed. Patrick held an arm up to stop.

''Hear that?'' He said and listened and readied his shotgun.

Zach gave Nina a look, They had a deal. They could sneak past her without her getting startled, aslong as they did'nt kill her. Now she must do her part of the deal.

''I'll stop her crying, permanently'' He said as he looked in it's direction.

''Patrick'' Nina stopped him and grabbed his arm ''She's sitting over there, and were going that way'' She pointed to the mall.

''Those things does'nt deserve to live'' He pulled his arm away from her grasp

''Come on Patrick, let her be'' Magnus joined in ''Besides, it gives us nothing but wounds if you would accidentally startle her''.

''What about you Zach?'' Patrick looked in his direction.

Zach did'nt hesitate to answer ''Let's just move already''.

---

Now being at the entrance to the mall, Zach could hear a shout in the distance. Seeing someone limping in their direction, wielding a rifle.

''That shout is familiar...'' He said and squinted his eyes.

Magnus and Patrick aimed their guns at the incoming being, who seemed to raise one hand, while using his rifle as support while walking. (''Is it a monster?'' Sara asked her uncle, Zach laughed)

Zach could now fully see the being, and waved an arm.

''It's my dad!'' He laughed

''Why is he limping, is he hurt?'' Nina asked

''Nah, he's handicapped'' He smiled

The man now stood infront of Zach, and hugged him.

''He's also deaf'' Zach added and made hand movements.

Subtitles showed up to translate the sign laungage:

''Son, what a coinsidence for us to meet here'' His father made movements

''Ah dad, How did you survive all alone with your handicap?''

''Just aim and shoot'' He held an imaginary gun with his hands.

''Well'' He turned to the group ''Lets get inside shall we?'' he opened the door and held it up for the group and his dad.

''Whats your father's name?'' Nina asked Zach

''Jonas'' He smiled to her.

Jonas were using his rifle as a cane while walking.

''Why is it like that?'' Nina looked at the limping man

''It's a sickness that makes his leg hurt'' He looked down and sighed.

Shooting off idle infected they kept going up and up, having trouble getting Jonas up the stairs they got slowed down.

''Well, this is it'' Magnus said as they reached the top floor

The door said ''WARNING STAFF ONLY''

Magnus broke in the door to the roof, and an alarm went off.

''Shit!'' Patrick swore and aimed his gun toward the incoming horde, Zach's father was a skilled rifle man and got headshot after headshot with his rifle.

On the roof Nina saw something

''We can use that airballoon!'' She pointed to it

Zach got Jonas's and pointed to the balloon.

''You guys run, I'll take them!'' Zach shouted and took his magnums and started shooting.

Nina helped Jonas up the balloon, Magnus and Patrick shouted for Zach to come. Zach ran backwards and shot infected. A hunter pounced him, Zach pushed him off and started to run. Right when he was gonna board the balloon, he could hear a voice from somewhere above him.

''Mr. Sterner!''

Zach looked up and saw someone stand on a small building on the roof. Zach cut off some sand bags and pulled the rope and air filled the balloon.

''I'll see you guys'' He said and waved bye to his father.

''Zach!'' Nina shouted as the balloon rose from the roof.

''Mr. Sterner!'' The man shouted and laughed

''Who the hell are you?'' He shouted back

''ME? Oh I just happened to have created all this!''

Zach realised, that was the man who tested him two years ago.

''The name's Filip Hansson!'' He shouted

''You!'' He shouted angrily

''I think I saw your sister get raped by one of those Coughers!'' (''NO!'' Sara screamed)

That was to much for Zach to handle, He pounced with all his force he could muster and impaled the man. The man was'nt dead yet, and kept laughing, Zach could feel a sting in his rib. Filip had stuck a syringe in Zach.

''You....fell right...into my trap'' He wheezed

Zach could'nt stand it anymore and raised Filip up, and chucked him over the edge.

The group had managed to steer the balloon to see what happened between them and was applauding by the throw, but stopped when they saw Zach remove the syringe.

''Go!'' Zach made noises of an Infected ''G-'' He coughed and growled.

Jonas shouted, making hand movements.

''Lily's still down there!''

''She..can do it..she's strong'' Zach made faint movements.

The balloon started to fly, and the screen went black.

Zach shone up.

''Yes! Now it's time to see what I did after that!'' He clicked the remote

''Uncle....Did mom really get..?'' She did'nt want to say it

He paused and looked at his niece, who seemed to burst into tears any minute. Zach did'nt know if it was true or not.

''That was just a lie, so that I would pounce him.'' He smiled and ruffled her hair. She sniffed and smiled back.

''Now it's time to see'' Scout said and stole the remote and clicked it.

INJECTED DAY 1

The screen shined up and showed where they left off, Zach growled and saw the airballoon. He pounced with a giant leap and managed to land in the basket and on Patrick, and slashed at him. The next few minutes, the flying savior full of surviving and happy people, were now full of blood and bodies. Magnus, Nina, Patrick and Zach's father were all over the place, Zach started taking bites of the bodies.

Scout turned off the tv, Zach stared into space.

''I think we're going now'' Scout chuckled and grabbed Sara's arm and left.

''Heavy go eat sandvich now'' He said nervously.

The team made excuses to leave, and left where Zach that kept staring into nothing.

The next night Zach did'nt inject himself with the drug.

* * *

A/N: It hurt when i wrote the Injected part :(


	15. Chapter 14: Hatred

After the public release of the infection through Zach's eyes, no one cared about his warning and advice. He was now a hated man, media kept slaughtering him with fake stories and a huge group believed he was a product of satan. The leader of this group stood infront of a huge crowd on tv, standing with proud he shouted into a megaphone.

''This 'Hero' is nothing but a monster! Pretending to have saved eighty percent of the people in his hometown! I say he killed eighty percent of them!'' The crowd cheered for every sentence he spoke. ''The Injection was nothing but a fake! He imitated infected to kill! Killing is what he does best!'' The crowd cheered and had signs and banners with hate words againt Zach. ''The name's Nick Asher and I'm here to cure this sick man, permanently!'' He banged his fist into the podium. After that they showed the norton commercial. They repeated when the disc blew up, over and over and over again.

Every single sentence stung Zach. Killer, Monster, Murderer. Zach had gone into deep depression, it was enough killing his father and friends.

He was getting worse in battle, letting his feelings drown him he let himself get shot, blown up and burned, making very little resistance. Jack of course using full advantage of this, ambushing him with the whole BLU team. He got more wounded after each match and RED started losing more battles.

The team tried to cheer Zach up and motivate him, everything was futile. Sniper made his usual ''feelings'' ramble about blokes bludgeoning their wives to death with golf trophies. Scout and Sara both tried to cheer him up with motivational words and speeches.

Although Zach never listened, he did notice a slight romance between the two. Both finishing their sentences and laughing togheter, Zach smiled to that but did'nt show.

''Private, losing a comrade in battle is always tragic.'' Soldier beginned ''But that does'nt mean you should give up and throw in the towel!'' He rose up and shouted ''In my days in world war two..'' He started but stopped when Zach gave him a glare.

He cleared his throat ''As i was saying, even if my best friend died i would hunt the killers down and rip their heads off! So don't give up private!'' Soldier left Zach's quarters, Zach would always laugh at Soldier's stories in the world war. But now it had changed.

''Lad, It's a bloody hell losing someone ya love. Aye, i remember losing my ma and pa while working on a bomb. I lost this to'' He pointed to his eye, he actually got Zach's attention, since Demo never told anyone about his eye.

''Go on'' Zach had been quiet for a week now but now he managed to speak. Demo laughed and told his story, when he left Zach was more happy and energetic.

* * *

Next was Pyro, he opened the door and entered. Sitting infront of Zach he spoke ''mprh prhm mprrphpr'', no one understanded him. Zach tried to understand what he said, not going so well Pyro decided to do the only thing that could help Zach. He took his mask and pulled it off, Zach fell backwards from his chair when he saw the face, he was a she. She laughed at Zach's fall and helped him up. Zach saw her beautiful face again, his heart pounding when she spoke. ''It's very sad to having your parents killed'' She blushed.

* * *

A/N In the middle of a story: Is it a coincidense that ''It's the falling in love'' By Michael Jackson came up on my music list while im writing this?

''I don't like seeing you get wounded or burned, so I hope you'll get better'' She smiled and Zach kept looking at her, listening to every word. It was like her voice was a violin playing the most beautiful melody ever. ''Bye Zach'' She smiled stood up, Zach kept looking at her while she walked out of the room.

Scout entered and said ''Them haters aint nuthing but cowards'', Zach rose up ''Your fucking correct!'' He shouted and rushed out, leaving Scout speechless.

---

Nick banged the podium, Jack sat infront of the tv and laughed. He had cheered and laughed for every sentence he spoke about Zach.

''What about his brother you ask!? He's just a filthy spineless coward! No better then his sick demented twin!'' He shouted in the megaphone.

Jack stopped laughing and stared at the tv, no way he just said that. Jack growled.

''I challenge him to come here and fight me! Come on Jack! Come here and fight me like a man!'' He tauntingly shouted.

''He asked for it!'' Jack rushed out of the room, and to the garage where his car was. He jumped in to it and drove off with a flying start.

---

Sara were wondering where Zach was, She couldn't find him anywhere after the motivational speech. She didn't want to think about it to much, and kept watching Nick for more info. A newspaper was thrown on the couch and Spy sat on it.

''Imbeciles! Writing zhese...'' He shook the paper ''Trickeries about us!''

She grabbed the paper from Spy's hand and started to read.

''ZACHARIAS'S FRIENDS, SECRET CULT?''

''Zacharias Sterner's friends found in Nevada Desert, has been rumored to be a cult. Using all kinds of torture and weapons on Zacharias as an experiment, the young little girl has been rumored to be the lead-''

She didn't want to read any longer, she crumbled it and threw it away.

''Mon ami, zhere on ze screen!'' He pointed to the tv.

Jack had appeared out of nowhere next to Nick.

''Ahhh, So good for you to show up!'' Nick said to him and put a microphone on Jack's shirt. The crowd booed and threw garbage on to the stage.

''So are you ready for a fight?'' Jack grinned

''Sure!'' Nick spat

Zach was standing on the rooftops, watching Jack show up on the stage. He then saw Jack collapse on the stage, bleeding from his head.

''No..''

Nick laughed and held the dead twin up.

''Folks! He's dead!'' He shouted into the microphone and laughing, the crowd cheering.

''So, where's your brother huh?'' He said to the dead body ''He's probably hiding somewhere!''

He moved the mouth to make it look like he was talking

''My brother is stupid! He was a stupid little kid before the Infection as well!'' Nick was now defiling the dead, making Zach even angrier.

''I challenge you to a game Zach!'' He shouted into the megaphone.

Zach landed next to him, making Nick stumble backwards. He snatched a mic and put it on his jacket.

Now the booing was deafening, Sara was still sobbing after Jack's death. Spy had gone and fetched the whole team, who were now cheering for his appearance.

''What's the challenge?'' He still had his hoodie on, and looked mysterious.

''For you to die!'' Nick screamed

Zach made an movement with his arm and it looked like he was grabbing air.

''Uhhh'' Nick's jaw dropped, Zach opened his hand and in there was the bullet.

He flipped it and catched it, he started walking closer to Nick, who walked backwards in fear. Zach grinned and grabbed air again, showing another bullet.

The whole team had their jaws dropped. ''Freaking matrix man!'' Scout exclaimed and flailed his arms around, everyone hushed to him.

Catching another bullet he dropped them all, and he was standing right infront of Nick. He grabbed Nick and shouted in the microphone.

''This man has lied to you all!'' Everyone booed and disagreed ''I'll show you his real colours!'' He turned to Nick ''Isn't that right, Filip?''

The crowd gasped, the team aswell.

''Yes!'' He shouted, He held a disk up. ''I'm not the only one who had their memories copied!''

Engineer turned to Medic, who nodded. ''So that's why the machine was used yesterday night''

Zach turned to the DVD player, they used it to look more at Zach's infected days and taunt him over the things he did.

The projector fired up and beamed onto the big screen.


	16. Chapter 15: Rapist

A/N: Warning, this chapter is one of the longest i have made. So be ready.

* * *

''The product is finished Sir'' A servant bowed infront of a desk. The man behind the desk took the cigar to his lips and inhaled.

''Good, find someone gullable enough to test it.'' The man wheezed

''We have already found someone Mr. Hansson'' The servant handed him a folder.

The man read it through, then laughed. His laugh sounded very evil and sent chills down Sara's spine.

''This is great! Send the letter to him!'' He made a movement with his hand to dismiss the servant.

''Yes Sir'' The servant bowed once again and gave a smirk. He turned around and marched out of the room.

''So, Zacharias Sterner huh?'' He chuckled ''Your in for a wild ride!'' His laugh becoming more louder and the cigar dancing between his fingers. (''I sure was!'' Zach crackled through the megaphone ''and I am right now!'' He punched Filip in the gut, the crowd cheered lightly.)

---

Filip and four other men were sitting behind a big glass window, a man with a sweatshirt entered the room.

''Welcome #502'' He lumbered into the microphone.

(''We have already seen this'' Zach said as he pushed a button on the DVD player, making a beep the projector fast forwarded, until the part where he grew his claws)

''Where's your damn claws?'' Filip looked to Zach's direction

''What claws?'' He said and looked at his fingers, claws sprang out of them, blood squirting everywhere and Zach making screams.

''That's odd..'' Filip mumbled into the microphone

''What the fuck is happening to me?!'' Zach shouted, deafening the five men inside.

Filip pushed the button and stuttered ''N-Now now calm down.''

He could see Zach looking around and sniffing, he suddenly looked at the glass window.

''Damn'' Filip said as Zach crouched.

Zach jumped for his first time and crashed through the window, pinning Filip down and slashing at him, the screen going black.

---

''This is supposed to be the end of your life!'' He kneeled Filip in the guts ''But you have a tendency to survive against my attacks!'' Filip coughed and tried to breath.

''Mein Gott'' Medic stared at the screen ''It sounded less violent in his story...''

The team looking at him and nodded, Scout being the energetic fan of Zach was excited what would happen next.

''Zach's so freaking badass and cool right now!'' He exclaimed with suspense, everyone hushed him once again. ''Joykillers'' He mumbled and calmed down sliding down onto his seat. With Sara kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and rubbed where she kissed him.

The screen shone up once again.

---

Blinking could be seen, and everything was blurry.

''Sir, We thought we lost you there'' Someone was hovering over him.

Filip groaned and blocked a hand over the bright light shining on him. He looked around and noticed his chest and stomach were fully healed.

''We had to use our special medkits to heal that grave wound of yours''

''Track him down, he musn't ruin our plans'' He dismissed the servant ''and get me the man who gave him the wrong bottle!''

No other than Jack marched inside, snapping his heels togheter.

''Sir, I heard about your injury. It is a great traged-''

''You did it, didn't you?'' Filip pointed to Jack

''I don't know what your talking about'' He replied, brushing his uniform shoulder.

''You changed the bottles!'' He spat

''Please sir, don't make false accusions'' He spoke coldly

Filip laughed and held up a tape ''I have proof''.

You could see Jack's eyes narrowing, he sighed.

''I did it''

Filip laughed once again ''This was just a fake tape! You confessed!''

The guards standing by the door grabbed Jack's arms, Jack kept calm and gave Filip a smirk.

''My brother will hunt you down, he will kill you and end this Infection!''

''Oh really? We'll see about that! Erase his memory...and give him some soda...'' Filip grinned

Jack tried to struggle from the guards grasps, but it was futile.

''If Zacharias would someday see this, I would just like to say, Förlåt Broder.'' He said his last remembering words.

Filip laughed ''You are mad! He would never be able to see this!''

Jack did no resistance while being escorted by the guards out of the room. The door closing, and everything being quiet

''I should never had employeed him!'' Filip talked to himself ''Exchanging the damn bottles to save his brother, bah''

Erasing a traitor's memory was common for Filip, erasing and giving them the virus. Then after the erase they tell him that he hates his family and friends. A terrible terrible torture.

---

''The puzzle is being solved is'nt it? My brother changed those bottles, if he had'nt'' He made a slight pause ''Let's just say we woul'nt be standing here''

Zach removed the megaphone and the microphone, he leaned in to Filip's ear and whispered something.

Filip started to laugh and snatched the megaphone from Zach's hands ''Yes the raping of Zacharias's sister is true! I raped your sister and is father to the child!''

Sara screamed making the whole team jump. Scout tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away and ran out of the room. Scout rose up to follow her but was stopped by Demoman.

''Lad..She needs some private time..''

Scout slowly nodded and returned to the couch.

Zach giving Filip a kick in his crotch followed by a punch in the face. Now the cheers were loud from the people.

''Let's settle this like men'' Filip stood up and wiped the blood from his nose.

Zach grasped his hand in thin air once again and the crowd booed at the cowardly man.

''You'r a real man.'' He tossed the bullet behind him and readied himself.

''He is outsmarting bullet!'' Heavy shouted

''Hey tough guy, It's bound to be outsmarted'' Scout grinned

''But not like zhis...'' Medic scratched his chin ''Zhat is impossible for any human being..''

''Your forgetting somezhing doctor'' Spy snapped open his cigarette case and took one out and lit it. ''He iz not human'' He chuckled

''Yes, but it's not vahn of his abilities to catch bullets, vhat if he has powers HE does'nt even know about'' He retorted to Spy

''Well zhen we just have to wait and see'' Spy mumbled and took a long drag from his cancer-stick.

Pyro stood up and made nods to the team and left.

''He's gonna miss the show?'' Scout asked anyone

''I am not sure zhat he enjoys zhese kind of zhings...'' Spy motioned to the screen.

Filip made the first move, striking a punch he hit Zach in the jaw. He rubbed his jaw and threw a punch to the gut in Filip. Filip wheezed and gasped for air, Filip tried another punch. Zach grabbed and twisted it. Filip letting out a shout of pain, Zach released the fist and pushed him away. Both readying themselves. Both threw the first punch and hit the opponent's fist. They tried the other fist, hitting eachothers cheeks in the process.

''It seems pretty darn even'' Engineer said while taking a sip from his beer.

Scout making movements similiar to Zach ''Jab! Hit him harder!'' He accidentally hit himself in the face.

Everyone chuckled at the sight, Sara stood by the door with Pyro behind her, giggling as well.

''Oh, Sara'' Scout's cheeks went red and he scratched his backhead ''I didn't see you come in''

She slowly walked in the room and sat next to Scout and leaned into him, watching the fight. She looked over at Pyro, who gave a thumbs up and took a seat as well.

Filip got a kick in the guts, both exhausted and tired, Zach grabbed Filip and raised a fist.

''You started the Infection''

He stuck his fist into Filip's face after every sentence he spoke

''You raped my sister''

Another strike, blood spurting from Filip's nose.

''You killed my brother, twice''

Getting two punches, one for the memory erase, and one for the kill.

''You made me into a monster and made me kill my father''

Zach spread open his fingers and claws came out of them. Filip taking the oppurtunity he headbutted Zach's chest. Zach unintenionally hit a few buttons on the DVD player while being pushed. On the screen it was shown Filip waking up in a sleeping bag, and axe lyign next to him and three others sleeping in the safe room. He grabbed the axe and rose up, walking closer to the survivors he rose his axe and slashed away on the sleeping people. Zach ''accidentally'' pushed another button, showing something right before Filip's speech today.

---

''Here, kill the two men that will arrive.'' Filip held a briefcase with alot of money and handed it to a man with a sniper rifle.

''Use these bullets for the second one'' He held up a case of bullets, they rattled, he opened the case and took out one.

''These are special made to work against Zacharias's regeneration abilities, This case is the only one ever done. They are expensive so dont waste them!''

The assassin grinned evily and nodded.

''And then, when he is dead. I will hand out soda to them. That will make another Infection!'' He laughed ''And then he will not be there to stop me!''

The sniper was taken aback by this, but accepted the money. He was dismissed.

''That gullable idiot did'nt know that was fake money'' Filip mumbled to himself.

---

Filip got a bullet in his arm.

''Even your paid servants hates you! If you would call it paid'' He shouted into the megapone.

Filip layed there, bleeding and defenseless. He tried to laugh.

''Can't we make a deal?'' He made a fake smile

''The things you have done in the past...You don't deserve to die from my hands''

Filip letting out a breath of releif

Zach grinned and looked at the crowd ''Boy, those people looks like they want you dead''

Filip turned his view to the left, terrified he could see. They held up hands, ready to catch something. Someone even held up some rope and yelled ''We can hang him!''

He got another bullet in his leg, Zach picked him up and carried him to the edge of the stage. The crowd getting louder and more hands sticking out from the crowd. Zach started to count down from five, the crowd counting with him.

''Five!''

''Four!''

''Three!''

''Two!''

''ONE!''

Zach threw as hard as he could, the crowd did not catch him though, they just let him fall to the ground to add the pain.

''Harsh'' Engie chuckled

A group of people picked him up and carried him, he got drowned in gasoline and ropes were tied round his arms and legs. They tied him so that he was stretched out, someone took a lighter and..

Sara closed her eyes.


	17. Chapter 16: You think this is funny?

It was like everything was happening in slow motion, the lighter just came closer to the fuel drowned man. Sara still had her eyes closed, the lighter coming in contact with the body. The fire spread like a virus upon Filip, he started to scream of pain. The fire came closer to his face, end was near for him. Zacharias just sat on the stage, watching the crowd cheer of the burning man. A bullet pierced through Filip's stomach. The smell of burnt skin spread through the air.

''Vhy are zhey showing zhis on tv?'' Spy filled the room with more smoke, Pyro glared at him.

''Aye, It's a horrible sight for me eye. But I think Pyro enjoys it'' Demoman chuckled to Pyro's direction.

Pyro laughed and gave a thumbs up.

Filip's screams quitened down, it was over now. The crowd turned to the stage, where Zach was standing behind the podium. Everyone waited for the speech, nothing came out of his mouth. He kept being quiet and just looked at the body. His mouth opened.

''I...'' He began, but he couldn't say anything. His eyes started to water and sobbing could be heard from him. Silent sobbings, that still could be heard all over the world. Whisperings could be heard in the crowd.

Scout could feel his shirt getting wet from Sara's tears. He sighed and massaged her right arm, trying to comfort her.

''Shweinhunds, I can hear zem chuckle'' Medic cursed at the screen

Zach then snatched the megaphone.

''You think this is funny? Hm? You think it's funny for someone like me to cry?'' He started, claws sprung out of his fingertops, they usually did so when he was upset. Or angry of course. ''Do you know how it feels? Having your brother, forgotten about you, killed and then being used while dead?'' He pointed to the crowd with a claw. ''Your sister, who raised my niece during the Infection.'' gasps came from the crowd ''getting raped and killed? What about your father, getting mindlessly and brutally killed by you? Your mother that turns infected and almost dies? NO!'' He calmed down and went quiet, then he mumbled a bit ''Now the only family member left alive is my niece who lives with me in Nevada.''

He took out a disc and popped it in the DVD. He skipped a few scenes, one showing him shooting Hitler. Screams could be heard from the crowd.

''Sweet Jesus!'' Engineer exclaimed

''Yes, I killed Hitler.'' He calmly said through the megaphone while skipping a few more scenes. ''A god damn coward, He almost managed to shoot himself which you now think he di- Ah here it is. This is during my Injection.''

---

Zach was moving through a building, he was howling and screeching. He could hear talking in the room nearby, quietly he creeped near the room and listened.

''We're safe here, no Infected comes here.'' A woman said

''Are you sure Lily?'' The man said

''Yep'' Lily replied, a thud could be heard, she probably sat down. ''I wish my brother was here. He's probably dead or infected.''

Zach growled, if he hadn't then Lily wouldn't have noticed. ''Did you hear that jumper?'', then whispering could be heard. He crawled near the room as quietly as he could, only to be met with a shotgun held by his sister. Everything went silent. She pulled the trigger and Zach got a face full with lead. He fell to the ground but was still alive. The screen made a 'barrel roll' and you could see Lily.

''Oh god..''

''What?'' The other man could be seen on the opposite side of her.

''That was my brother..'' Tears fell down onto Zach ''I-I just killed my brother'' She put her hands to her face.

''Lily...he was one of them, if you hadn't shot him. We would all be dead'' He put a hand on her shoulder. ''Let's go to sleep now, we need rest for tomorrow.''

After a few hours Zach could move again, he had never been shot in the face with a shotgun before. He took the oppurtunity while they were asleep and quietly crawled in the room. He wanted to start with the one who shot him, since it hurt alot. He stood over his sleeping sister, who seemed to cry in her sleep. He raised one claw, but was interrupted when he heard noises in the closet. Curious as he was he growled and crawled to the closet. He grabbed the knob and turned it, making a creeking noise it opened and inside it revealed a basket and a baby lying inside.

''That's me!'' Sara shouted.

The baby looked at the monster, and seemed happy. Zach growled and raised a claw to kill the little human. But he couldn't do it, he lowered it. The baby laughed and grabbed Zach's hand. The size between the two was majorly different. Zach didn't do anything, he just let the baby grab his hand.

''Talk about laughing in the face of danger..'' Scout said

''How cute'' Engineer chuckled

Suddenly the screen turned to the man, who had woke up and was aiming his shotgun at him.

''Lily!'' He shouted

The screen turned to Lily, who slowly opened her eyes and looked over to the source of the sound.

''No..'' She looked at Zach, who didn't seem to attack.

She took her pistol and pointed it to Zach.

''Bloody hell, what is with him and women pointing pistols on him?'' Sniper laughed

'' 'E is quite the ladies man'' Spy dropped the cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his foot.

The baby was crying and the man moved closer to the baby to comfort it.

''Get out of here!'' She shakily shouted to Zach, he tilted his head.

She shot her pistol at the ground near him, he jumped and ran out of the room.

The screen stopped and looked back to the door frame, the baby cried and screamed. He then walked slowly trough the corridoors, not being able to see his niece for eighty years to come.

---

The stage was empty, Zach had dissapeared. The tv was turned off, followed by a voice.

''That was good, was it not?''

Zach leaned on the door frame and flipped a bullet and catched it. Sara rose up from her chair and hugged Zach. He smiled and hugged her back then whispered something into his ear.

''Do you like Pyro?'' She smiled and looked at him

''Well..pssht, oh I dont know'' He stuttered and his cheeks became red. He looked over to Pyro, you couln't see it, but she smiled under her mask.

Scout stood up from his seat, having a face of glee.

''You were awesome out there man! You were all like: Bam! Pow! Pang!'' He made made hitting movements in the air.

The team laughed as Scout fell to the ground from an air kick.

Zach looked at his watch, sighed and took his syringe.

''Zhis late already?'' Medic asked

''You bet'' Zach said and jabbed the syringe in his neck and injected the drug. He released it and dropped it. It scrambled around his neck. He took deep breaths, after taking the syringe he would always feel like a thousand bullets were hitting him.

''Doc, do you think I would die after using this every night?'' He coughed

''Nein, zhis drug cannot kill you for overdosage.'' He reassured

''Alright, good'' He made some noises that resembled an infected and shook his head. The syringe was filled up again.

''Dude, you never told us you could catch bullets!''

Zach chuckled and looked at the bullet in his hand. ''Yeah, I noticed it this morning, it will be a very good ability to use.''

Heavy yawned ''Time to sleep''

''I'll stay guard, as usual'' Zach sighed and left the room.

When the team was gone, with only Scout, Sara and Pyro left. Scout decided to interrogate Sara for the information she had about Zach acting all wierd.

''I know what you are thinking Scout'' Sara turned around to him

''You do?''

''Yep, I whispered to him'' She made a pause ''Do you like Pyro?''

Scout scratched his backhead ''So he's gay?''

''Who said to you that I was a man?'' A voice behind him said

He turned around and shouted at the sight, Pyro stood infront of him with no mask.

''Gah!'' He almost fell to the ground, he didn't want it to happen a second time and put a leg behind him to not fall.

''Don't you wonder why I left during the show?'' She said

''Yeah''

Pyro chuckled ''To comfort Sara, It was long time ago since I could talk girl to girl.''

''Why did you decide to reveal your 'Identity' to me now?'' He looked at her as if he had never seen a woman before. She looked into the wall behind Scout, her blue eyes glowed of dreaming.

''Oh I don't know, maybe it's a man that just showed up in my life, his beautiful eyes, beautiful hair. Not to mention his attitude...'' She quietened and kept dreaming.

''Uhhh, Pyro?'' Scout waved a hand infront of her face, she didn't respond. He turned to Sara.

''Well, time to sleep. Shall we? Let's leave our little lover to dream by herself'' He grabbed her hand and they both left the living room.


	18. Chapter 17: Nightmares

A/N: Sorry if this isn't so much action, mostly a comedy/romance chapter.

EDIT: I haven't update for weeks, yes i know. Things have gotten in the way, we got left 4 dead 2 demo which is a makes the time fly, and...well my grandpa got cancer, things get a bit sad around here in my home. On the other hand, I am also busy with other stories in my head, one being the sequel, and another one which might not have a chanse of getting published, but that wont stop me from continuing it in my head T_T.

* * *

Spy was strolling down the corridors, the night was very beautiful and he decided to ask Zach something about his claws. It felt nice not needing to worry about a monster running around on the nights, even more that 'it' is protecting them from any sneaky BLUs that would try to kill off any REDs during their sleep, desperate and non-effective. RED has pride and would never do such a thing, besides. It only sends them to their doom. He chuckled lightly at the thought of that, a BLU Scout maybe trying to take the intel during night time, gets a meeting with a pair of claws. His laughter became loud. He stopped when he heard noises behind Zach's door, it was locked. Maybe he's having his one hour sleep. ''With those noises? Absurd!'' He thought and put an ear close to the door.

Growling and howling could be heard, ripping of cloth and things crashing down on the floor. With those noises it could wake up the entir-. He didn't have time to think as the whole team put their ears to the door.

''Gentlemen'' He began ''We do not listen to private zhings'' He stood up and straightened his tie.

''Mph mprh mprphr mmph'' Pyro said as she tried to find a comfortable position with her ear to the door.

Spy quickly crouched down again and put his ear to the door. Now all the ten members were listening to whatever Zach was doing in there. After a few minutes the sounds stopped, groaning came from the room, then footsteps were heard and the door quickly opened revealing Zach standing infront of them, shredded clothes and shirtless, bite and claw marks everywhere on his body. It seemed like he had a fight with himself. Behind him wasn't any prettier, the bed being all torn up and bloody. Spy also noticed all the blood on the floor and furniture. This moment truly was awkward and horrifying, Zach looking like he was about to kill them all, he opened his mouth. While he was speaking you could see the blood dripping from his fangs.

''What the hell are you guys lying here for?''

Everyone was to horrified to speak. Zach sighed.

''You heard everything did'nt you?''

''Not everyzhing, just a few minutes ago..'' Spy mumbled a bit.

''Well, anyone dare wanna know what happened in here?'' He motioned to the bloody mess in his room and spat out some blood.

Everyone faintly shook their heads.

Spy stood up and brushed his suit ''I am sorry.''

Everyone said in unison ''Sorry Zach''

''You should be'' Zach growled

''Good, now get out of here'' He pointed somewhere that leaded out of the place.

They all seemed to walk fast out of the place.

''Scout'' Zach said and Scout froze on the spot, he was screwed now. Zach was going to mess him up with those claws. ''Spy did it!'' He pointed to Spy, who was already gone.

Zach laughed ''I'm not going to hurt you, just wanna talk.''

''Oh'' Scout chuckled lightly and entered Zach's quarters, the door closing behind him.

''Take a seat, if it's not broken'' He motioned to one of the not smashed chairs. Watching not to step in blood Scout made his way to the chair, it made a noise when he sat on it. Zach looked over to one of his pictures on the closet. Scout examined a sweatshirt lying well preserved in a glass locker. It seemed to be the sweatshirt Zach wore in the Infection. It had dry blood on it, and a few rips and bullet holes.

''So how's it going with you and Sara?'' He spoke without looking at Scout

''Yeah, pretty good'' He kept looking at the sweatshirt.

''Did anything happen on the nights?''

''What?'' Scout turned his sight to Zach.

Scout and Sara had never ''did'' it but they were close once, the thing that hindered them was Zach himself, Scout didn't want to make him mad or anything.

''You know, Ever since Sara joined our team a month ago. She's been sleeping in your quarters every night, Something must have happened''

''Nope'' Scout said pretty quickly

Zach looked at Scout, his eyes were red and full of anger and misery. ''Are you sure?''

Scout tried to move backwards with the chair from Zach ''Yeah..''

Zach looked back at the closet and opened it, he took out a new shirt and put it on.

''I got your word on it''

''What about you and Pyro?'' Scout thought it was his turn to ask questions.

''So you know?'' Zach chuckled and turned to Scout.

''She told me yesterday..''

''Meh, nothing really. Except that she is really sweet, and hot as hell...''

Scout noticed something going on between them and gave an invisible smile. Zach shook his head.

''Anyways that's not the point, I just wanted to know if you did anything'' He said while he turned to the closet again to pick a jacket.

''So are we allowed to...do it?''

Zach made a slight pause, Scout had the feeling he said the wrong words. Zach sighed and took out his claws.

''Feel free to leave now Scout..Very quickly I might recommend.''

This was the second time Scout had to run from Zach, but this time it was different. He stood up and quickly sprinted away from the room, he kept running away from Zach's quarters when he ran into Medic.

''Doc! He's gone crazy!'' He pointed to the Zach's quarters.

''No need to vorry, I have reminded you not to make him angry.''

''Well, I made him kind of angry...''

''How?''

Scout told him what he said during Zach's talk with him.

''You said vhat?!'' He shook Scout by his shoulders

''Big deal''

''Big deal? It's a really big deal! Saying zhings like zat to someone like him, and it was vahn day after it was revealed that Filip was his sister's rapist!''

''So?''

Medic sighed and facepalmed. ''Scout, you must understand. Zacharias has gone through alot of emotions during zhese weeks, wouldn't you be angry at someone who would want to have sex with your niece, and him being a close friend?''

''I guess so..'' He rubbed his heel on the wooden floor while looking down.

''Hey doc?'' He looked up to the middle-aged man ''What do you think Zach did in there?''

Medic thought for a moment, cleaning his glasses with his shirt. He put them on and took a deep breath. ''I don't know, ve are sure of vahn thing though. We would not be able to sleep for a week if we would see it.''

'Does Zach have a security camera in his room?''

''Ja, all of the quarters ha-'' He realised what Scout's intentions was, but Scout had already dissapeared. ''Shweinhund!'' The shout echoed trough the fort.

He kept standing there and looked over to Zach's door. The thought nagged on him, all those wounds... He turned around and marched the direction to the Security room. ''In the name of sience...and I have to get Scout as well''

Medic was close to the room and was about to open it, but it opened by itself. Scout stood there holding the knob, having a pale face and looking like he was about to throw up.

''You were right Doc...'' He said as he wiggled past him and down the corridor.

Medic noticed some sweat drops stream down his face, he chuckled lightly. How violent could it be?

A few minutes later he stepped out again, looking terrified. Sure he had killed many opponents very violently, that his teammates would be shocked in disgust on sight. But this...this was undescribable. And Scout isn't as resistant against gore as Medic...He took angry steps as he searched for Zach, for the truth.

---

For two years Zach had been inprisoned by the Nazis, that was plenty of time for him to think something out. Although he was no escape artist, there were no one guarding him. They were probably afraid that he somehow would kill them through the door or something. It seemed like no way out but on the same time he could still somehow escape. Linda provided him with food and water everyday in secret, she still doesn't know what Zach truly is. Giving food to the prisoners were forbidden and would count as ''helping zhe enemy''. Zach leaned to the wall, staring at the picture outside the cell, It said something in german with the swastika above the text.

''Why did it have to come to this?'' He sighed and looked at his hands, during his time in there he made four fake teeth that he could cover his fangs with, very handy.

He could hear the door open, he fumbled with his teeth as he pushed them on and under his four fangs, both the underjaw and the overjaw, seeing if it would work. Quick footsteps were heard, Linda peeked her head by the wall.

''The building is getting invaded!'' She spoke pretty quickly and breathed fast, Zach quickly rose up.

''Where are they now, What weapons do they have, How is it going for them and who are they?!''

''On the second floor, All kinds of guns and sharp weapons, They will get here any minute and they are swedes!''

Zach chuckled ''Shit, guess there's some kind of french revolution down there. Got the keys?''

Linda held up some scrambling keys and inserted them into the lock and opened, she closed the door behind her and sat down next to Zach and threw the keys out of the cell. They had planned this before, if something like this would happen then Linda would pretend to be a prisoner with Zach in the cell. So whoever would come and rescue Zach, wouldn't kill Linda aswell.

He tried to imagine what happened down there, germans running around with swedes chasing them with an axe. From time to time gunshots could be heard, he could only hope it was the germans getting shot. But it would probably be the opposite.

Now the screaming became louder, the ground shaked and the door to the cells landed infront of the cell door.

''He's probably in here!''

''You said that before you idiot!''

Two men appeared infront of the door.

''Oh my god!'' One of them said ''It's him!''

''Who's the good-looking sweetie?''

Zach stood up ''Boys boys'' He said in his local laungage ''Mind if you take the keys and let us out of here?''

''Sure boss'' Both of them said and made a salute.

''We're expert demolition men, see we were the ones that blew up the main gate.'' One of them pointed at the both of them furiously.

''Yeah..Impressive..Let me guess, your the ones who rigged the whole building with explosives?''

''Correct answer boss!''

''Can ya stop calling me boss?''

''Sure thing sir, My name's Simon, the idiot next to me is Julius.''

Julius nodded with a foolish grin, Zach sighed. Guess he was the leader around here..

The cell door opened with a noise and Zach took a few steps out and took a deep breath. It felt nice to be outside, if we could call it outside.

''We got no time to check the surroundings'' Julius warned as he checked his pocket watch.

''No problem, let's just get outta here'' Zach grabbed Linda's arm and headed out the door.

''What are we waiting for? Come on!'' Simon yelled and followed Zach through the door.

''Hey wait for me!'' Julius added and slipped in to the corridors to his friends.

''How much time left?'' Zach asked while they all ran past several doors and rooms, he reached out a hand and snatched his small thing hanging next to the battle-meeting's room and put it in his pocket.

''Exactly three minutes and twenty-two seconds sir!'' Julius yelled to make it hearable in the running.

With this pace they weren't gonna make it, Zach held a firm grip around Linda and headed left into small office with a big window.

''Wha are you doing?'' Linda asked him as he made himself ready for his jump, let's hope he wasn't ring-rusty.

''Something I should of done long ago'' He said and leaped out of the window. Linda screamed at the top of her lungs as Zach soared down his way to the ground with pieces of glass flying around. It was like everything was going in slow-motion, bullet-time, you might say. He landed on the ground outside the wall and released Linda. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself. She then turned to Zach.

''You could of killed us!''

''Sorry, but it was the only way.'' Zach shrugged and looked up to the tower ''I guarantee that we wouldn't of made it if we ran all the way.''

''How did you-?''

Zach held a hand up to interrupt her.

''I have a secret for you. I...am not human.'' He reached in his mouth and removed his fake teeth, exposing his fangs.

''You're...a monster?'' She said quietly

''You might say that yes..'' Zach cursed this awkward moment.

Linda fell to the ground, she fainted. Oh great...

''Wer'e coming down boss!'' Ropes landed next to Zach and Julius and Simon slid down the ropes and landed safely.

''Uhh boss, I forgot to tell you'' Julius saluted

''What?'' Zach threw Linda over his shoulder.

''My watch goes three minutes lat-''

Bricks flew in every direction when the explosion hit, the tower crumbled and the whole tower fell and crashed down on the ground.

Everything was quiet.

''God damn it Julius!'' Zach yelled.

He held up his hands in defense ''Sorry boss! Atleast the work is done!''

Zach sighed ''Fine, let's move''

The group walked away from the tower, a corpse lied in there by the thousand others, with a name tag that said ''Konrad Vickeltittsen-Sockel''.

---

The team applaused, although huddling on the couch a bit far away from the hero. Sara comforted Scout, who just sat and stared at him. He was still pale.

''Zach, you dummkopf!'' Medic stormed into the room, startling him ''Vere you out of your mind?!''

''I don't know what you're talking about'' Zach calmly said, feeling some deja vú by saying the exact same thing his brother said.

''You were biting, impaling, clawing yourself and not to mention leaping around all over the room!''

Zach stood up from his chair, grabbed Medic by his shirt collar and pushed him to the wall.

''Listen now Armand! Is there anything wrong in having nightmares from horrifying events from the past?! Is there anything wrong remembering your loved ones being passed away?! I am trying to kill myself in my sleep! My subconsciousness wants me dead! But I need to stay alive! Who knows what might happen in the future! I think someone as smart as you should have gotten the hint that the Infection tends to give people nightmares!''

Medic was speechless, everyone was. He kept dangling above the floor, he prayed to god that he wouldn't take out his claws. He tried to think of an answer, but he was to frightened to think of one.

''Nein...I am sorry..'' Medic lowered his head.

Zach let go of the collar and sat down again.

''Does zhis happen everytime?'' Spy asked from the distance

''Yeah..every single time..'' Zach closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

---

A/N: Phew, finally done. I have been incredibly lazy, and I want to complete the chapter before left 4 dead 2 comes out. Hehe...So..Don't expect any more chapters for a while..Technically you have already done that.


End file.
